Eternal Snow
by Kazukime
Summary: Kai fue cruelmente alejado de una gran amiga, a la que nunca espero ver de nuevo, mas sin embargo ambos se reencontraran sin haberlo imaginado. Lo se mal sumary es mi primer fanfic, le he puesto mucho esfuerz espro les guste, prometo que nos los aburrire.
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Snow**

**Prólogo**

En la helada Rusia, ubicada en la ciudad de Moscú se erguía una antigua abadía. A simple vista aparentaba ser un edificio histórico más, pero lo que nadie sabía y sospechaba era que dentro de sus muros se llevaban a cabo crueles entrenamientos y experimentos en niños que la sociedad había dejado en el olvido.

Una chica de aproximadamente 15 años corría por los oscuros y húmedos pasillos de aquel lugar, su rostro estaba manchado, su larga cabellera desordenada y sus ropas desgastadas.

Solo detenía su marcha para abrir cada puerta que encontraba. Paseaba su vista con rapidez por el interior de la habitación, al no encontrar lo que buscaba cerraba la puerta y continuaba su camino.

- Maldición, tengo que encontrar a Colmillo para poder salir de este lugar. – dijo con clara desesperación en su voz, tras cerrar la ultima puerta que encontró.

Sabía que su fuga no había pasado desapercibida, podía escuchar el sonido de la alarma y el eco de los pasos de los guardias resonando por todo el lugar.

- ¡USTEDES VAYAN POR ESE CAMINO Y ENCUENTRENLA!– ordenó uno de los guardias del lugar a sus subordinados. - No irá muy lejos.

* * *

En la sala de monitores un hombre encapuchado, cuyo rostro permanecía oculto en las sombras, observaba atentamente los pasos de la joven.

- ¿En verdad piensas que te será tan fácil escapar de mí? Querida Lucy. – dijo en tono burlón. - Jajajajaja – rió al ver los intentos de la chica por encontrar a su preciado compañero.

* * *

Hasta ese momento nadie había conseguido fugarse de la abadía y los guardia no permitirían que ella fuera la excepción. La buscaban en cada rincón del lugar.

- ¡DEMONIOS! – dijo con desesperación ante la frustración que la embargaba.

Su cuerpo estaba al límite, apenas tenía fuerzas para continuar corriendo, sabía que si quería tener alguna chance de escapar debía apresurarse pero no se iría sin él.

Doblo a la izquierda por el pasillo y se detuvo en seco, se había topado con tres guardias.

- ¡ES ELLA!

- ¡A PRISA NO LA DEJEN ESCAPAR!

Su mente reacciono con rapidez, se devolvió por donde había llegado y corrió tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas.

Los guardias comenzaban a alcanzarla.

De pronto, una parte del techo colapso bloqueando su camino y destruyendo toda posibilidad de escape.

- ¡No!

Todo había terminado. Los guardias la acorralaron y la apresaron.

* * *

- Hmmm. Fin del juego Lucy. – dijo con satisfacción el hombre que vigilaba desde los monitores.

- La tenemos señor – se escuchó la voz de uno de los guardias a través de un radio.

- Excelente. Tráiganmela.

* * *

Los guardias ingresaron en la sala de monitores, dos de ellos sujetaban a la joven que seguía oponiendo resistencia.

- ¡Suéltenme, exijo que me suelten!

Aquel hombre que vigilaba desde los monitores rió.

- Lucy debo admitir, que esta vez sí que has logrado llegar aun más lejos que en tus otros intentos. No puedo evitar preguntar ¿cuándo te cansaras de intentar escapar?

Lucy lo miró con rabia pero él no le dio importancia; comenzó a pasearse por la habitación en silencio.

- Te diré algo que quizás te interese. Recientemente la BBA nos ha solicitado que te unas a su equipo para el campeonato mundial de Bey Blade. Este año el campeonato será aquí en Rusia.

Aquellas palabras la desconcertaron. Se preguntaba el ¿Por qué la BBA la quería a ella, y como es que sabían de su ubicación?

El hombre sonrió al ver que había conseguido captar su atención. Por lo que continúo.

- Quiero que te unas a su equipo y reúnas toda la información posible sobre sus bestias bit y sus técnicas de juego.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero ayudarte? – le espetó la chica.

- Estoy seguro que encontraras algo interesante en su equipo – respondió con ironía el hombre.

Al notar que sus palabras no la tenía muy convencía decidió persuadirla un poco.

- Si no lo haces… – chasqueo los dedos y otro grupo de guardias ingreso a la habitación, empujaban una gran jaula metálica. - ¡Tú querido amigo formara parte de mis experimentos! – Dijo señalando la jaula; dentro se hayaba un hermoso lobo blanco que "aparentaba" estar dormido.

- ¡NOOOO! ¡No le hagas daño a Colmillo! – La chica se dejo caer de rodillas. La habían derrotado. - Haré lo que me pidas. - Unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

- ¡Excelente! jajajajajajaja…

* * *

Espero que mi introducción haya sido de su agrado. Estoy reescribiendo mis capis para poner en practica muchos de los consejos que me han dado mis compañeras de fanfiction =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente me pertenecen mis Ocs Lucy, Colmillo y Grey Wolf**

**Hola a todos los fans de Beyblade, aquí os dejo la primera parte del segundo capítulo de mi fanfic, acepto sus comentarios y criticas, agradezco a****Kiray Himawari****, ****ShadowTamerBlack****, Tacaema y a ****Kraoz Leth**** por sus comentarios.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi hermanita, quien me ha animado a continuarlo y me ha dado muchas ideas, para mejorarlo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Memorias de un pasado lejano**

Tras participar y ganar en los campeonatos de China y Estados Unidos los BladeBreakers regresaron a casa para tomarse un pequeño descanso antes de comenzar su viaje rumbo a Moscú Rusia para competir en el campeonato mundial de Beyblade, el cual comenzaría dentro de unas pocas semanas.

Kai Hiwatari un chico alto de cabello bicolor y ojos color rubí era el líder del equipo BladeBreakers. A pesar de tener 15 años era muy maduro pero, también reservado y frio. Aun cuando los demás miembros del equipo habían entablado una estrecha amistad él había optado por mantener su distancia. Para sus compañeros era incomprensible el porqué de su fría actitud, ignoraban por completo las diversas situaciones por las que había pasado.

El vuelo de Estados Unidos a Japón había sido una verdadera molestia para él, en especial por tener que viajar junto a Tyson que no paró de hablar durante todo el vuelo.

De todos los miembros que conformaban el equipo Tyson era el que más eufórico por las victorias conseguidas pues aun cuando llevaba un largo tiempo jugando al Beyblade, no había participado en torneos hasta ese año, ni en sus mas locos sueños hubiera imaginado que sería parte de un equipo de la BBA o que conseguiría ganar junto a sus compañeros dos campeonatos, mucho menos que ganaría el derecho a competir en un campeonato mundial para pelear por el título de "Campeón Mundial". El excesivo entusiasmo del chico era lo que más le irritaba a Kai, además de sus constantes comentarios sin sentido.

Ya era tarde cuando llegaron a Japón, en el aeropuerto todos tenían a alguien esperando por ellos, a Tyson su abuelo, a Max su padre, a Kenny sus padres y a Kai el chofer de la familia.

Sus compañeros saludaban a sus familiares y los ponían al tanto de algunos de los sucesos ocurridos durante los torneos, Kai no tenía intención de participar en sus pláticas, estaba cansado e irritado por lo que quería marcharse cuanto antes. El chofer le saludo cortésmente y tomo su equipaje. Ambos se encaminaron a la salida, como sus compañeros estaban distraídos con sus asuntos no se percataron de su partida.

Cuando llegaron a la limusina el chofer abrió la puerta del asiento trasero para dejarle subir y permaneció de pie para cerrar la puerta cuando Kai hubiera subido.

Kai vivía en una gran mansión ubicada casi a las afueras de la ciudad por lo que el viaje en limusina duraría un rato, tomo su teléfono móvil para ver la hora, eran las 10:30 p.m. pero su atención se desvió al ver la fecha.

- "Hmmm mañana se cumplirán siete años". – pensó para sí. Su mirada denotaba cierta melancolía y tristeza. Lo que sea que hubiera recordado había logrado abrir una vieja herida.

Kai cerró su teléfono móvil, apoyo su cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana y se limito mirar el paisaje que pasaba veloz junto al vehículo.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, una joven de ojos azules, tez blanca y cabello amielado. Descansaba junto a un enorme pero hermoso lobo blanco de ojos color ámbar. Se encontraban en uno de los parques de la ciudad, ambos habían llegado la noche anterior y como la chica no contaba con mucho dinero quedarse en un pequeño hotel no era opción pero no le importaba ya durante los últimos dos años había vivido en una horrible abadía encerrada en una fría, húmeda y oscura celda. Para ambos ese parque era el paraíso comparado con aquello.

- Hacia tanto que quería regresar aquí – su voz denotaba la melancolía que la embargaba.

- ¿Fue en esta ciudad donde conociste a ese amigo tuyo? – preguntó con voz profunda el lobo.

Eran pocas las cosas que Lucy le había contado de su pasado, la mayoría eran recuerdos amargos y los pocos recuerdos felices que poseía tenían que ver con sus padres y un amigo de la infancia llamado Kai Hiwatari.

- ¡Así es! – Confirmó la chica – Fue poco después de que nos mudáramos de Rusia, creo que tenía...casi ocho años. Al principio no tenía amigos ya que la mayoría de los niños me consideraba "rara".

- "¿Rara?" – Repitió con cierta incredulidad Colmillo. Lucy rió.

- Sí ellos decían que era rara. Al principio fue por mi acento ruso pero eso se me quito luego de unos meses… En la escuela siempre estaba sola pero no le tomaba mucha importancia porque casi siempre estaba con Kai, él vivía en una gran mansión no muy lejos de mi casa, después de la escuela solía ir buscarlo para irnos a jugar. Recuerdo que solíamos escabullirnos para que su abuelo no se diera cuenta...

Flash back. Poco más de 7 años atrás.

Faltaba menos de una semana para el día de San Blanco, por lo que un pequeño de 8 años de cabello bicolor y ojos color rubí que yacía acostado en su cama, se debatía pensando en la elección de un buen regalo.

- Mmm ¿qué le daré? – Se preguntaba - Tiene que ser algo muy especial ¿pero qué?

- Oye Kai. - Escucho que alguien lo llamaba desde afuera.

- ¿Eh?- se levanto de su cama y se acerco a la ventana. Abajo se encontraba una pequeña de ojos azules y cabello amielado. Verla le produjo gran alegría. – ¡Ah! Lucy enseguida bajo.

La niña se le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. El pequeño salió de su habitación y miro a ambos lados del pasillo solo para comprobar que nadie advirtiera que se iba. Bajo las escaleras y salió a toda prisa por la puerta principal.

- Hola Lucy ¡Qué bueno que viniste! porque hay algo que quiero mostrarte – Kai tomo de la mano a la pequeña y ambos salieron a toda prisa de los terrenos de la mansión.

Ya en la ciudad se detuvieron en una pequeña tienda donde Kai compro una botella de leche.

- ¿Para qué quieres la leche?

- Ya lo veras, ven ya estamos cerca.

Kai guio a la pequeña hasta una vieja casa, que a opinión de la niña resultaba ser aterradora.

- ¡No quiero entrar! - dice colocándose detrás de su amigo. - ¡Me da miedo!

- Ya verás que no hay nada malo, te lo prometo.

Cuando ambos ingresan a la casa se escucha el ruido de un pequeño golpe, esto hace que Lucy se asuste y abrace a Kai.

- ¡Tengo miedo! – unas cuantas lagrimitas asomaban por sus ojos.

- No llores Lucy. ¡Mira! – dice señalando una caja con cuatro lindos gatitos.

- Waaa ¡Que lindos!

Apenas vieron a Kai los gatitos comenzaron a maullar; sabían que pronto comerían.

Kai vacio la leche en un plato para que los gatitos pudieran beberla, los pequeñines no se hicieron del rogar, apenas estuvieron fuera de la caja se acomodaron alrededor del pato y comenzaron a lamer su contenido. Mientras que ambos niños los veían divertidos.

El primero en quedar satisfecho fue uno de color gris atigrado; se acerco a Lucy y se puso a tratar de jugar con su largo cabello.

- Jajajaja. Eres un gatito muy mono. – Lucy levantó al minino del suelo y lo sostuvo en sus brazos, al cabo de unos minutos el pequeñín ya estaba profundamente dormido.

No paso mucho tiempo para que sus hermanitos lo imitaran, con cuidado Kai los coloco de nuevo en la caja, Lucy se acerco con el gatito aun dormido en sus brazos y lo puso junto a los otros.

* * *

- Lo vez Lucy, te dije que no había nada malo en este lugar. – dijo Kai tras cerrar la puerta de aquella casa abandonada.

- ¡Sí! Tenías razón.

Estaban por marcharse cuando un par de niños que los habían visto salir del lugar los detuvieron.

- ¡Oigan ustedes! Entrar ahí está prohibido. – dijo el de cabello negro y ojos cafés. Con aires de superioridad.

- Eso es cierto. – Afirmo el otro. – Además ¿Qué fue lo que entraron a hacer?

Aquella actitud impertinente, comenzaba a fastidiar a Kai y Lucy.

- ¡Que te importa metiche! – respondió Lucy sacándole la lengua.

- ¡Será mejor que nos dejen en paz, si no quieren que les demos una paliza! – advirtió Kai con el puño levantado.

Aquello fue más que suficiente para que los dejaran tranquilos, pues ambos chiquillos se alejaron a toda prisa.

- Jajaja son unos gallinas.

* * *

Comenzaba a hacerse tarde por lo que Kai debía volver a la mansión antes de que alguien se percatara de su ausencia, pero antes acompañaría a Lucy a su casa.

De camino pasaron junto a una pequeña tienda de accesorios, Lucy se detuvo un momento para mirar dentro del escaparate. La mayoría de los artículos eran relojes y cadenas y pulseras de plata. Pero lo que la cautivo fue un sencillo pero bonito relicario de plata con forma de corazón.

- ¡Mira Kai que bonito es!

- Es bonito, pero ¿para qué quieres un relicario?

- Ammm. Pues para poner una foto donde estés tú, mi mamá y mi papá porque son las personas que más quiero, así los llevaría siempre conmigo. - Aquella respuesta tomo por sorpresa a Kai pero le hizo sentirse feliz. Entonces recordó lo del regalo para el día de san blanco.

- "Perfecto, le daré ese relicario" – pensó para sí.

* * *

Tras dejar a Lucy en casa, regreso a toda prisa a la mansión para buscar el dinero suficiente para comprar el relicario, para su suerte nadie había notado su ausencia, subió a toda prisa a su alcoba, tomo el dinero y se dirigió de vuelta a aquella tienda.

- Es perfecto, Lucy se va a poner muy feliz. – dijo para sí.

Pero su alegría se vio opacada por la presencia de su abuelo. Voltaire estaba en la puerta principal de la mansión, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que estaba furioso; rápidamente Kai escondió el relicario en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- ¡¿DONDE DEMONOS TE HABIAS METIDO? – Le gritó- ¡Ya te he dicho que no debes salir de la mansión sin mi permiso!

- … - Kai estaba tan asustado, que ni siquiera pudo pronunciar palabra.

- ¡Seguro que te has ido con esa chiquilla! – Dijo con desprecio – De ahora en mas tienes prohibido salir de la mansión.

No tenia problema con ser castigado, pero escuchar que su abuelo hablara con ese desprecio de su mejor amiga no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente, como Kai estaba castigado Lucy se encargo de cuidar a los gatitos.

El día de San Blanco muchas de las compañeras de clase de Lucy habían recibido regalos, pero ella no.

A la hora del almuerzo Lucy se encontraba en su pupitre comiendo sola, un grupo de niñas que estaban cerca de ella la miraron de reojo y comenzaron a murmurar.

- Ya vieron, a Lucy no le dieron nada. – comentó Rika.

- ¿Quién querría darle algo a esa niña? – preguntó en tono burlón Mayo.

- Nadie.

Todas comenzaron a reír, con aquella respuesta.

- Jajaja. Cierto, ni siquiera tiene amigos. – concluyó Rika.

Aquella conversación no había pasado desapercibida para Lucy.

* * *

Kai aprovecho que su abuelo tuvo que salir de viaje para salir de la mansión, las clases de Lucy ya habían terminad por lo que fue a buscarla a su casa, pero no la encontró, entonces se le ocurrió que quizá estaba con los gatitos, se dirigía a la casa abandonada cuando al pasar junto a un parque infantil la vio, estaba sentada en un columpio meciéndose lentamente.

- Te estuve buscando. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al ver que estaba cabizbaja.

- Aja – respondió sin mucho ánimo.

- Oye Kai, tú ¿crees que soy una mala persona? – Aquella pregunta lo desconcertó.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – se apresuro a responder – Para mí tú eres de lo más divertida y linda.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué me preguntaste eso?

- Pues es que… - Lucy no sabía cómo explicarle - En la escuela no tengo amigos… Y hoy todas recibieron un regalo de san blanco menos yo.

- ¡Los de tu escuela son unos tontos! Se ve que no saben lo divertida que eres.

Aquellas palabras lograron dibujar una sonrisa en ella.

Kai se levanto de columpio y se puso detrás de Lucy.

- ¡Feliz día de San Blanco! –expresó tras ponerle el relicario por la espalda.

Lucy tomó con la mano derecha el collar que Kai acababa de ponerle, al descubrir que se trataba del relicario que días atrás había visto en el escaparate de una pequeña tienda de accesorios se emociono.

- ¡Oh! Es el que me gusto. El que vimos el otro día. - Lucy estaba tan feliz que le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kai y lo abrazo dulcemente, haciendo que se pusiera colorado. - Muchas gracias Kai.

- Ah, yo…Qué bueno que te gusto. - Kai estaba tan rojo como un tomate - Sabes... Tú siempre serás la mejor para mí.

- Y tú siempre serás el mejor para mi – dijo sonriendo tras soltar a su amigo - Siempre estaremos juntos ¿verdad?

- ¡Sí! – confirmó.

Antes de marcharse de aquel parque ambos niños se hicieron una promesa.

"Siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase"

Fin del flash back...

Finalmente había llegado a la mansión. Se encamino a las escaleras para subir a su habitación donde finalmente podría descansar y relajarse luego del largo viaje. Pero una voz familiar le detuvo.

- Bienvenido a casa Kai. – escuchó detrás suyo.

- Hmmm. - Esa voz era inconfundible y nada agradable de escuchar. - Hola abuelo. – devolvió el saludo sin detener su marcha y sin volverse a verlo. Sabía que eso molestaría al viejo pero no le importaba.

A diferencia de sus compañeros la única familia que Kai tenía era su abuelo Voltaire Hiwatari, pero no le tenía el más mínimo aprecio, después de todo el viejo siempre le había demostrado que él solo era un instrumento que podía usar a su conveniencia.

- Vaya me había olvidado. Mañana serán siete años desde aquello. ¿Verdad? – Comentó a manera de desquite por la falta de respeto de su nieto.

- … - Kai se detuvo y apretó la correa de la maleta cerrando fuertemente la mano. Voltaire había puesto el dedo justo en la llaga.

- En verdad fue una pena lo que le ocurrió a esa familia – continuó Voltaire - Y pensar que ella y tú eran grandes amigos.

Kai no era tonto, sabía cuál era la intención del viejo, no quería caer en su juego pero tampoco podía evitar enfurecerse.

- He tenido un largo viaje, así que si me disculpas "abuelo" me retiro a descansar. – dicho esto continuo su camino.

Voltaire sonrío satisfecho, pues había conseguido molestar a su nieto.

* * *

Apenas cerró la puerta de su habitación, aventó con ira su equipaje, el cual termino golpeando una cómoda provocando que las cosas que estaban encima cayeran al suelo.

Se acerco de mala gana para levantar lo que se había caído.

Entre los objetos había una foto donde se lo mostraba a él cuando era pequeño, junto a una pareja y una niña de su misma edad.

Kai tomo la fotografía y la observo con atención, había olvidado por completo que aun la tenía.

- Hmmm. - Le resultaba gracioso verse a sí mismo tan alegre y feliz en compañía de aquellas personas. – Si hubiera sabido lo duro que sería perder aquella felicidad, hubiera deseado no haberla tenido nunca. – Entonces un amargo recuerdo sobrevino en su mente.

_Era de madrugada cuando se despertó al escuchar sirenas de bombero a lo lejos, aquello le dio un muy mal presentimiento. Entonces se levanto de la cama y se acerco a su ventana. A la distancia se veía un resplandor rojizo y una gran humareda que se alzaba en el cielo nocturno; Kai se horrorizo al darse cuenta de que aquello estaba muy cerca de la casa de su amiga Lucy. Rápidamente se puso un par de tenis y salió a toda prisa de su alcoba, al bajar las escaleras se encontró con su abuelo, que estaba hablando con alguien desconocido para él._

_- Pero ¿qué demonios haces levantado a estas horas?- le reprendió Voltaire, quien no se esperaba ver a su nieto al pie de la escalera._

_Kai no respondió, sabía que le esperaba una buen castigo por estar fuera de la cama, pero no tenía tiempo que perder debía asegurarse de que su amiga estuviera bien, salió de la mansión, dejando a su abuelo perplejo._

_- Kaiii vuelve aquí – gritó Voltaire. Pero el pequeño lo ignoro y siguió corriendo._

_La calles eran un caos patrullas y carros de bomberos las atravesaban a toda velocidad. Muchas personas se habían levantado al oír tanto alboroto, todos se preguntaba qué habría pasado._

_Mientras más se acercaba a la casa de Lucy más fuerte se hacia el resplandor y el olor a humo. _

_- "Por favor que no sea ahí, que no sea ahí" – repetía con desesperación en su mente._

* * *

_Los bomberos trataban con desesperación de apagar el incendio que se había desatado en una casa tradicional japonesa, les preocupaba que se extendiera a las casa vecinas._

_- VAMOS DENSE PRISA Y TRAIGAN MAS MANGERAS. – gritaba uno de los bomberos._

_Cuando finalmente llego, quedo en completo shock al ver la casa de su amiga envuelta en llamas. _

_- N-no. – Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar. _

_Todo a su alrededor le parecía tan irreal... Los bomberos tratando de apagar el incendio, los policías manteniendo a los civiles a distancia...Nada parecía tener sentido._

_Entonces un coche negro de lujo se estaciono cerca del lugar. Voltaire acababa de llegar._

_- Kaiii – Gritó. Logrando que el niño volviera a la realidad._

_- ¡Lucy! _

_Voltaire se horrorizo al ver como su nieto se precipitaba hacia la casa que se incendiaba, para su alivio un policía logro detenerlo._

_- Suélteme, suélteme. – exigía a gritos el pequeño. – Tengo que ir, Lucy está ahí dentro. _

_De pronto un estruendo se escucho._

_- ¡ATRÁS! – gritó un bombero. Pues la estructura de la casa comenzaba a colapsar, el fuego había acabado con los pilares principales del lado derecho._

_- ¡Noo! – gritó. El policía tuvo que sujetarlo con fuerza para que no se precipitara hacia la propiedad._

_- ¡__ES INUTIL KAI! – Dijo Voltaire - ¡Ya no queda nadie con vida ahí dentro!_

_- ¡Eso no es cierto! – replicó desesperado. - Lucy y sus padres están ahí dentro._

_- ¡Basta ya, tranquilízate de una vez! – le ordenó su abuelo_

_- Pero yo se lo prometí…Le prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos. Le dije que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara._

_- Lo lamento jovencito pero no hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos – dijo en tono solemne el policía._

_- Entonces ¿Ya no podre ver a Lucy? - Una lágrima tras otra caían por sus mejillas._

Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron eco en su memoria. Había recordado lo que por tanto tiempo trato de enterrar en su memoria.

Se incorporo y metió la fotografía en un cajón, dejo todo como estaba y se metió en su cama con la misma ropa que traía puesta.

Lo único que quería era dormir y olvidarse de todo.

* * *

Un hombre de largo cabello plateado recogido en una coleta alta miraba con sus temibles y profundos ojos color ámbar a Lucy, quien se había quedado profundamente dormida junto a Colmillo.

Estaba recargado contra un árbol. Vestía una kimono japonés con una armadura japonesa antigua encima, y amarrada a la cintura tenía una larga cinta roja que sostenía un par de catanas.

- Ha crecido mucho.

- Y también ha pasado por mucho. – agregó Colmillo.

- Hmmm. No pensé que estuvieras despierto. – expresó greywolf.

- Siempre estoy alerta.

- Jeje como todo buen guerrero, nunca bajas la guardia…

- Es extraño que estés fuera y con esa apariencia – dijo Colmillo cambiando de tema, y sin levantar su cabeza del suelo.

- Al igual que a ella, me invadió la nostalgia por este lugar.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos. Hasta que greywolf comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¿Que están gracioso?

- Pase de ser un poderoso y temido Yokai a convertirme en una bestia bit. – volvió a reírse. – Y ahora debo cuidar de esta niña.

- No crees que ya va siendo hora de que le digas la verdad de lo que paso aquel día.

- No – respondió muy serio – Aun es muy pronto para eso.

Por alguna razón, Lucy había estado teniendo una extraña sensación desde que había llegado a la ciudad. Era como un sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza.

Esa noche, mientras Colmillo y Greywolf charlaban, tuvo un extraño sueño. Aunque más que un sueño era como revivir un recuerdo reprimido en su memoria.

_Estaba profundamente dormida en su habitación; un cuarto pequeño como de 3 x 3m. Había una cama individual con una bonita cabecera de madera pintada de blanco. A la derecha de la cama había una pequeña mesita de noche con una bonita lámpara, y frente a la cama se hayaba un pequeño juguetero que contenía algunos animales de peluche, unos cuantos libros y objetos personales. _

_Era de madrugada cuando un fuerte ruido la despertó, pero estaba tan somnolienta por la medicina que le habían dado para bajarle la fiebre que volvió a quedarse dormida casi de inmediato. _

_No paso mucho para que se despertara de nuevo, esta vez por un intenso olor a humo. _

_Se levanto de la cama para ir en busca de sus padres, en cuanto abrió la puerta un denso humo la envolvió._

_-__ ¡Mamiii, Papiii! – Los llamó asustada, pero nadie respondió._

_No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando; se sentía confundida, asustada y algo aturdida. Aquello parecía ser una pesadilla que se sentía demasiado real. Ignoraba que un fuego que comenzó en la parte delantera de la casa comenzaba a expandirse rápidamente, devorando todo a su paso._

_Con dificultad se encamino a la alcoba de sus padres, tosía constantemente y casi no podía ver; el humo le había irritado los ojos y la garganta._

_Sorprendentemente aun cuando la pequeña estaba a escasos metros del fuego, este no la quemaba__. Había algo que lo impedía._

_Una luz azulada la envolvía manteniéndola a salvo._

_L__a puerta de la alcoba principal estaba abierta, apenas y pudo alcanzar a distinguir la silueta de sus padres, que ya hacían inertes en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, rodeados por altas llamas que consumían furiosas todo cuando había allí._

_Lucy entro en pánico, comenzó a llamarlos a gritos con la esperanza de que reaccionaran y salieran de ese infierno._

_-__ ¡Mamiii, Papiii! ¡Despierten, la casa se quema y está llena de humo, tenemos que llamar a los bomberos! ¡Por favor despierten!_

_Ignoraba que ellos ya estaban muertos._

_En su desesperación, estuvo a punto de entrar a la habitación. Pero una voz masculina, profunda y autoritaria la detuvo._

_- ¡No vayas!_

_**- **__Pero, mis papis están ahí. Debo despertarlos o se quemaran. - Dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos de zafiro._

_- Ya no hay tiempo Lucy. Debes salir de aquí, tus padres ya han…_

_-_ _¡No! – exclamó al darse cuenta de lo que aquella voz iba a decir. - ¡Ellos no están muertos, solo están dormidos!_

_Estaba decidida a entrar para tratar de despertarlos, pero la voz la reprendió. _

_- ¡ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ NIÑA! ¡Tus padres ya no siguen con vida! ¡Tienes que salir pronto de este lugar, no podre seguirte protegiendo por mucho más tiempo!_

_Lucy sintió como si hubiera recibido una apuñalada al corazón al oír aquello, pero tenía que afrontar la realidad, sus padres estaban muertos y su casa se estaba quemando, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes._

* * *

_Caminaba con la mirada perdida, ni siquiera podía recordar cómo había conseguido salir por la parte trasera de la casa. Estaba en shock. Ni siquiera se percataba de todo el ruido que había, sirenas de policías y bomberos, los gritos de la gente que miraba horrorizada el incendio, para ella nada de eso importaba._

_Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la casa, la luz que la envolvía desapareció. Se giro para ver como el que había sido su hogar se colapsaba consumido por el fuego, llevándose con él a sus amados padres._

_- Sé que esto ha sido muy duro para ti Lucy, pero debes saber que no estarás sola, algún día volveré a ti… Cuanto más me necesites yo volveré…_

* * *

Lucy y Colmillo caminaban sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la ciudad, a Colmillo le preocupaba un poco el estado de ánimo de la chica, pues desde que se despertó estaba bastante distraída y distante.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si. Es solo que…Mmm no se cómo explicar. Desde que llegamos a la ciudad he estado soñando demasiado, pero apenas despierto olvido lo que soñé y me quedo con una sensación de vacío, es como si mi mente tratara de recordar algo… Pero no se qué.

Colmillo la escucho atento, imaginaba lo que ella había podido soñar, y muy en el fondo quería contarle la verdad de lo que había ocurrido ese mismo día siete años atrás, pero no podía, él no era quien debía revelarle aquello.

- ¡Mira! – Lucy señalo un pequeño restaurant - Parece un buen lugar para desayunar.

Justo cuando estaban por entrar alguien abrió la puerta repentinamente haciéndola caer de sentón al suelo.

- ¡KENNY, TEN MAS CUIDADO! – gritó la madre del mencionado desde la puerta.

Pero el chico no pareció escucharla ya siguió corriendo a toda velocidad sin darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

– Perdón por esto. – Se disculpo la mujer - No sé qué le pasa a mi hijo hoy, simplemente dijo que tenía algo urgente que hacer y salió a toda prisa.

- No se preocupe, yo también tengo la culpa por estar tan distraída.

- Por favor entra. Te serviré una deliciosa sopa de miso.

- Gracias.

* * *

Esa mañana Kenny se había enterado de la llegada de un bey luchador que según los rumores era muy hábil en las batallas y que no había perdido un solo encuentro hasta el momento. Aquello despertó una enorme curiosidad en él. Le intrigaba que tipo de técnica usaba, como sería su beyblade…

Además sabía que a Tyson le entusiasmaría la noticia por ello salió a toda prisa para contarle.

- Buenos días señor Kinomiya – Kenny saludo a un hombre mayor vestido con traje de kendo que barría la entrada de una casa dojo.

- ¡Hola Kenny! ¿Buscas al pequeño campeón?

- Jaja. Si – Siempre le resultaba graciosa la forma en que el señor Kinomiya se refería a su nieto.

- Jajá. Muy bien pasa, estoy seguro que le alegrara verte. – el abuelo lo acompaño hasta el dojo. - Ha estado muy animado desde que llego. Increíblemente se levanto temprano esta mañana y se puso a entrenar un rato.

Aquello era algo difícil de creer pues Tyson siempre dormía hasta tarde y hasta donde el jefe sabio practicar kendo no era muy del agrado de Tyson.

- Oye Tyson tienes visita. – informó el abuelo.

- Hola Tyson tienes un minuto me gustaría hablarte de algo.

- ¿Ah? ¿De qué se trata jefe?

* * *

Ambos chicos se sentaron a la orilla del corredor externo.

- ¿Que querías contarme? – preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

- Han estado corriendo rumores sobre un nuevo bey luchador, dicen que no ha perdido una sola bey batalla…

Aquello fue más que suficiente para que despertara el entusiasmo de Tyson, quien ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Kenny de terminar de hablar.

- Y que estamos esperando vayamos a buscarlo. – dijo tras ponerse en pie y tomar a Kenny por la muñeca para salir corriendo en busca de ese bey luchador.

- Espera Tyson, harás que me caiga.

- Nos vemos luego abuelo. – Se despidió el moreno sin dejar de correr.

- Hasta luego señor Kinomiya. – Alcanzo a decir Kenny quien era arrastrado por un eufórico Tyson.

- Que les vaya bien chicos.

* * *

- Fue una comida realmente reconfortante.

- Definitivamente lo fue.

- Pero Colmillo, ¿estás seguro que lo poco que logre darte fue suficiente? Porque a mí no me lo ha parecido, si quieres puedo comprarte algo más.

Colmillo sabía que el dinero del que disponían era limitado y como estarían por su cuenta durante un tiempo, quería que Lucy lo reservara para ella.

- No te preocupes por mí. Ya encontrare algo por ahí.

- Pero… - Lucy iba a objetar pero Colmillo se lo impidió.

- Sabes que puedo arreglármelas por mi cuenta.

Lucy suspiro pues sabía que no lograría contradecirlo. Esto le hizo cierta gracia a Colmillo.

- ¿Iras al parque hoy? – preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- Mmm… quizás sí. Me resulta aburrido enfrentarme a un montón de novatos, pero creo que eso ayudara a distraer mi mente por un rato.

- En ese caso iré a ver qué consigo.

- Ok. Solo no te metas en problemas. – dijo a manera de broma.

- Hmmm. Eso debería decirlo yo. – Lucy rio ante el comentario de Colmillo. – Bien, nos veremos más tarde en el parque.

- Ok.

Colmillo desapareció rápidamente; se marcho en dirección al bosque que se hayaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

Lucy estaba por irse cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y lo contesto sin mucho ánimo pues sabía perfectamente quien la llamaba.

- ¿Disfrutando de tu libertad condicional? – preguntó una voz masculina de forma burlona.

Lucy se abstuvo de responderle, no le daría el gusto de saber que había conseguido molestarla.

- Jajaja – rió ante el silencio de la chica – Solo llame para informarte que debes pasar a las oficinas de la BBA, ahí te darán informes sobre los horarios y la ruta que tomaran para ir al campeonato mundial.

- Entendido.

- Por cierto. ¿No crees que deberías aprovechar la oportunidad para visitar sus tumbas? Después de todo hoy se cumplen siete años de su muerte.

Aquello fue como una apuñalada para ella.

Lucy no quiso responderle, temía que se le quebrara la voz. Apretó con fuerza el celular deseando que no mencionara algo más sobre el tema, sabía que si le decía otra cosa le sería imposible reprimir sus emociones.

- Hmmm – Le decepciono la forma en que la chica reacciono a su provocación - Bien seguiremos en contacto mi querida Lucy.

Finalmente la llamada se cortó, Lucy estaba cabizbaja, puso el celular de vuelta en el bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no supo cuando llego al parque; paso de largo entre los entusiastas del beyblade, uno que otro le pidió una bey batalla pero ella los ignoro, no tenia animo de nada, así que se retiro a una solitaria banca para observar las beybatallas.

* * *

- ¡Woo! ¿Qué es todo esto? – Era la primera vez que Tyson veía el parque tan lleno de niños. Por donde quiera que mirara había jóvenes de diversas edades jugando animadamente.

- Desde que se supo que iríamos al campeonato mundial, todo el mundo se volvió loco por el beyblade. – explicó Kenny.

- ¡Genial!, soy una celebridad. – comenzó a alardear Tyson.

- Veo que la fama se te subió a la cabeza. – le dijo un chico alto que vestía como un jugador de baloncesto. Tyson y Kenny lo reconocieron al instante.

- ¡Andru! – dijeron ambos chicos.

- Que tal chicos, cuánto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

- Vine a enfrentar a ese supuesto bey luchador invencible. - respondió Tyson con su acostumbrada actitud de campeón.

- Ya veo, pero dudo que puedas enfrentártele, muchos le pidieron una bey batalla cuando llego pero los ignoro a todos.

- Jeje. Dudo que rechace la oportunidad de enfrentarse a un campeón como yo, y si lo hace seguro que es porque tendrá miedo de perder.

* * *

- _Te odio, no sabes cuánto te odio_. – Repetía en su mente con gran rabia - _Finalmente estaba_ _logrando sobrellevar este día con calma y luego tú lo arrumaste con tus malditas palabras ¿No crees que deberías aprovechar la oportunidad para visitar sus tumbas?_ _Después de todo hoy se cumplen siete años de su muerte…_

Lucy estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había advertido que Andru, Tyson y Kenny se dirigían hacia donde estaba.

- Mira Tyson ahí está, es ella. – Indico Andru.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡El bey luchador invencible del que todos hablan es una chica! – Grito Tyson.

Lucy lo miro muy seria, no estaba de ánimos para soportar a un bobo que la subestimara por ser una chica.

- No deberías subestimarme por ser una chica – le dijo con clara molestia en su voz sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Tyson se perdió por un momento en esos ojos de zafiro, que expresaban una gran determinación y fuerza.

- Tshh me marcho. – realmente no tenia ánimos ni paciencia para tratar con alguien como Tyson.

- Espera por favor – pidió Kenny.

- No tengo por qué quedarme. – Lucy comenzaba a impacientarse – Además estoy harta de enfrentarme a novatos.

- Pues déjame decirte que yo no soy ningún novato. Mi nombre es Tyson Granger y soy miembro del equipo BladeBreakers campeón de los torneos chino y estadounidense.

Aquello fue más que suficiente para despertar el interés de Lucy.

- Esta _será una buena oportunidad para medir las habilidades del equipo de la BBA_ – pensó.

* * *

- El primero en sacar a su oponente del plato será el ganador. – Indico Kenny – Listos.

- ¡Tres, dos, uno… Let it rip! – gritaron los chicos que se habían reunido en torno a ellos.

- ¡Vamos Dragoon! – Tyson no perdió tiempo, hizo que Dragoon se precipitara contra el beyblade azul celeste de Lucy, pero ella lo esquivo con un movimiento rápido. - ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?

- Eres demasiado predecible. – Le dijo Lucy sin quitar la mirada del plato de juego.

- ¡Increíble! Aumento su velocidad enormemente en una fracción de segundo para esquivar el ataque de Tyson. - Kenny miraba con gran atención la bey batalla mientras recopilaba todos los datos que podía sobre la misteriosa chica.

- Mi turno "_Grey Wolf usa ataque de equipo_" - el bey de Lucy disminuyo levente su velocidad a intervalos de tiempo dando la ilusión de que eran varios los beyblades que flanqueaban a Dragoon.

Aquel ataque recordaba la forma en que los lobos cazan en manadas.

Tyson estaba sorprendido y confundido, no sabía porque lado vendría el ataque de Lucy.

- ¿Derecha o Izquierda? – Se preguntaba Tyson.

Cuando el beyblade de Lucy se detuvo un instante a su izquierda, Tyson se precipito a atacar.

- Error – dijo Lucy antes de atacar a Tyson desde el lado contrario.

Dragoon salió despedido hacia arriba.

- ¡Dragoon! – gritó Tyson haciendo emerger al Dragón azul de su bit de poder.

- Interesante, pero no lograras volver al plato a tiempo – advirtió Lucy – Grey Wolf terminemos con esto ¡Embístelo con todo lo que tengas!

Un fuerte resplandor los envolvió por un instante y Tyson sintió como algo pasaba a toda velocidad por su lado.

- Hmmm. Otra victoria fácil – dijo triunfante al ver que su beyblade continuaba girando, mientras que el de Tyson había quedado a varios metros de distancia del plato de juego.

Todos estaban desconcertados, nadie sabía que había ocurrido con exactitud, ni siquiera Kenny que había estado al pendiente de cada movimiento.

Cuando Lucy detuvo su beyblade Kenny pudo apreciar lo complejo de su diseño.

- ¡Que beyblade tan sofisticado! ¿Podría verlo por un momento?

- No permito que nadie analice mis cosas – fue la fría respuesta que recibió por parte de Lucy. Quien inmediatamente les dio la espalda y se retiro del lugar.

- Pero ¿Cuál es su problema? - hablo por fin Tyson.

- Esa chica es una experta en beyblade, me gustaría saber un poco más sobre ella – pensó el jefe.

* * *

- Creí que harías salir a Grey Wolf – dijo Colmillo tras salir de detrás de un árbol.

-Hmmm ¿Para pelear con alguien tan inexperto como él? No valía la pena.

- Jeje, por lo visto te hizo enfadar.

- No es más que un fanfarrón, será una molestia estar en el mismo equipo…Lo que me recuerda que debemos ir a las oficinas de la BBA.

* * *

- No se preocupe déjelo todo en mis manos, me asegurare de que este a salvo – decía el señor Dickenson mientras hablaba por teléfono. Al fijar su vista en la ventana de su enorme oficina vio a Lucy dando pequeños saltitos en la calle por lo que no pudo evitar reír. – Sigue siendo una jovencita muy alegre.

- Me alegra escuchar eso – comento la persona con la que el señor Dickenson hablaba por teléfono.

* * *

- ¿Por qué estas tan feliz? – pregunto Colmillo que estaba bastante extrañado con la repentina euforia que había embargado a Lucy.

- Porque ella dijo "La BBA cubrirá todos sus gastos…" – dijo repitiendo las palabras de la mujer que le había entregado su identificación como integrante del equipo oficial de la BBA junto con una tarjeta para gastos.

* * *

- Quiero uno de este, uno de ese… – Lucy tomaba todo tipo de dulces y golosinas que veía en los estantes del pequeño supermercado. - ¡Oh mira ese bento se ve delicioso llevemos dos!

- Me pregunto que será esto. – Colmillo se había visto atraído por el olor de una caja de galletas. - ¿Podemos llevar una de estas?

Lucy dudo un poco en si debía o no decirle a Colmillo que esas eran galletas para perros, pero como lo vio tan interesado decidió no decirle nada y tomar una caja para él.

* * *

- Estas cosas están bastante sabrosas. – Colmillo se había terminado casi la mitad de la caja de galletas.

- _Si supiera lo que son esas galletas exactamente_ – pensó Lucy para sus adentros.

Mientras ellos comían un par de niños de entre seis y siete años entraron al pequeño parque infantil.

- No tan rápido Makoto – pedía la niña de cabellos color cobre y ojos plateados.

- Date prisa Nanami o no tendremos mucho tiempo para practicar. – dijo el niño de cabello verde oscuro y ojos color savia.

Lucy permaneció en silencio observando a los pequeños practicar al beyblade.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó Colmillo.

- Nada en especial, tan solo recordé los momentos que pase practicando junto a Kai al Beyblade.

- ¿Iras a buscarlo?

- No lo sé, quizá no sea buena idea verlo en este momento, además no quisiera encontrarme con su abuelo…

El beyblade de la niña salió disparado y fue a dar a los pies de Lucy.

- Perdón oneechan. No te lastimaste verdad. – pregunto la pequeña.

- Descuida estoy bien. – respondió amablemente Lucy.

- Woaa que bonito perrito tienes, ¿puedo acariciarlo?

Tanto Lucy como Colmillo se sorprendieron un poco al saber que la pequeña había podido verlo, ya que hasta donde ambos sabían solo los que poseían una bestia bit podían verlo.

- Claro que puedes acariciarlo, pero él no es un perrito es un lobo – aclaró Lucy.

- Jeje estas muy suave señor Lobito.

- ¡Nanami! – la llamo su compañero.

- ¡Voy! Nos vemos Oneechan, hasta pronto lobito.

- Buena suerte con la práctica pequeña. – le dijo Lucy.

- Gracias.

* * *

Eran como las 8:00 A.m. Colmillo llevaba un rato tratando de despertar a Lucy, pues sabía qué el barco en el que se irían a Rusia con el equipo de la BBA zarparía en menos de una hora. Lucy permanecía acurrucada junto a él y su rostro denotaba que estaba soñando con algo bastante inquietante. Colmillo imagino de inmediato que la chica estaba teniendo una pesadilla, no era la primera vez que le veía esa expresión en el rostro estando dormida; trato de despertarla moviéndola suavemente con su hocico.

**-** Vamos Lu, despierta ya.

Pareció dar resultado pues Lucy comenzó a despertar lentamente. Cuando Colmillo la miro a los ojos notó de inmediato el cambio en su mirada, se veía algo distante y su mente parecía estar en otro lugar pues ni siquiera parecía percatarse de su presencia.

**-** ¿Te encuentras bien? Te vez un poco pálida.

Al escuchar la voz de su amigo Lucy salió del trance en que se encontraba.

**-** ¡Eh!

**-** Parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Llevo buen rato tratando de despertarte.

**-** Es verdad estaba soñando. – Dijo pensativa - Fue como revivir la noche del incendio. La casa estaba llena de humo. Busque a mis padres, ambos estaban en el suelo yo quería despertarlos pero alguien me detuvo.

**-** Es probable que como regresaste a esta ciudad, tu mente este recuperando algunos de tus recuerdos reprimidos.

**-** Puede ser.

Cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de la hora se paró de un brinco y comenzó a guardar rápidamente sus cosas.

**-** ¡Rayos! Tendremos que correr para llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Tyson, Max, Kenny y Reí esperaban en la cubierta del barco a su capitán de equipo.

**-** ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que llegaríamos al campeonato mundial?

**-** Me pregunto ¿qué clase de Bey Luchadores habrá en Rusia?

**-** No puedo esperar, ya quiero estar en Rusia. - Tyson dio un salto de euforia.

**-** Chicos, hay algo que debo decirles.

**-** ¿Ah? ¿De qué se trata jefe? – preguntó Reí.

**-** El Sr. Dickenson me llamo esta mañana; dijo que se nos uniría un nuevo miembro al equipo.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar aquella inesperada noticia.

Justo en ese momento llego Lucy.

**-** Así que ustedes son los BladeBreakers.

Al oír a Lucy todos voltean para ver de quien se trata, Tyson y Kenny la reconocieron inmediatamente.

- ¡Tú de nuevo! – dijo Tyson que estaba entre sorprendido y molesto con la presencia de la recién llegada.

**-** ¿La conoces? – preguntó Reí.

**-** No, exactamente. Ayer me enfrente a ella en una Bey batalla y me venció sin siquiera intentarlo.

**-** Hmm eso te pasa por subestimar a tu oponente. No deberías confiarte solo por haber ganado dos campeonatos.

**-** Si bueno, eso es problema mío. – dijo algo molesto Tyson.

**-** Disculpa pero podrías decirnos quien eres. – pidió Max.

**-** Mi nombre es Lucy Naekino, la BBA me pidió que me uniera a su equipo para el campeonato mundial…

**-** ¡Imposible! – Escuchó decir detrás suyo la chica.

Lucy se giro para ver a quien la ha interrumpido. Se sentía confundida y algo molesta ante la agresiva actitud del recién llegado para con ella.

- "En verdad se parece a ella, pero es imposible que sea Lucy" – pensó Kai cuando le vio el rostro.

- ¿Puedo saber qué problema tienes conmigo? – pregunto Lucy.

- Simple...Ese no puede ser tu verdadero nombre, pues Lucy Naekino murió hace siete años en un incendio.

Las palabras de Kai habían sido como una bofetada para ella.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo se ha empeñado en recordarme eso?

Hubo un tenso momento de silencio, hasta que Lucy volvió a hablar.

- Los que murieron en ese incendio hace siete años fueron mis padres… - fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que se le cortara la voz.

Colmillo sentía unas inmensas ganas de abalanzarse contra Kai y hacerlo pedazos, no estaba dispuesto a perdonar a aquellos que le hicieran daño a Lucy, pero se contuvo al ver que esta se retiraba.

- ¡Oye espera!, aun no hemos terminado de hablar. – dijo Tyson, pero Lucy lo ignoro y continúo su camino.

Colmillo le dirigió una mirada asesina, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera al chico.

...Continuará...

* * *

**Sé que quizá no este perfecto, pero creo que es una enorme mejoría en comparación como estaba escrito originalmente.**

**Espero con ansias sus reviews y agradezco que me concedan un poco de su tiempo para leer mi fic nwn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente me pertenecen mis personajes inventados (Lucy y Colmillo)**

**Lucy: **- Wiii al fin la continuación. n_n

**Colmillo: **- Contrólate un poco.

**Lucy: - **Pero es que ya viene lo bueno. ^¬^

**Colmillo: - **Jmm. A mi no me parece.¬ ¬

**Lucy: - **jejeje eso solo lo dices por que estas celoso. n¬n

**Colmillo: **- … ¬ ¬U

**Hola a todos los fans de Beyblade, aquí os dejo la segunda parte del segundo capítulo de mi fanfic, acepto sus comentarios y criticas, agradezco a Kiray Himawari, ShadowTamerBlack, Tacaema y a Kraoz Leth por sus comentarios.**

**Esta segunda parte se la dedico a Kraoz Leth por animarme a probar una nueva forma de escritura. Espero no haberlo hecho tan mal.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Caminos separados que vuelven a unirse**

Tras la pequeña y no tan agradable presentación con el equipo de la BBA la abatida joven se retiro a uno de los dos camarotes reservados para el equipo, no le costó mucho saber cual era ya que en la puerta del mismo había un pequeño cartel que decía _"Reservado para los BladeBreakers"_.

Para su fortuna, la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave por lo que pudo entrar sin problema.

Aquella era una habitación muy espaciosa, las paredes estaban pintadas de un elegante color beige y el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra azul.

Había 3 camas tamaño matrimonial, todas tendidas con hermosos conjuntos de sabanas y edredones blanco perla, también había una pequeña área de estar cerca de las ventanas, las cuales daban una hermosa vista al océano, pero poco le importo todo aquello a Lucy ya que lo único que deseaba era un lugar para estar lejos de los demás.

El tiempo que había pasado en la abadía le había enseñado que no debía dejar que otros vieran sus debilidades.

Una vez que estuvo dentro del camarote cerró la puerta y se dejo caer contra la pared para dar paso a las lágrimas que rogaban por salir, lagrimas que por mucho tiempo había reprimido pero que ahora reclamaban salir.

Colmillo se limito a sentarse a su lado en silencio.

- Perdona colmillo, pronto estaré bien, es solo que estos últimos días han sido algo difíciles… - en ese momento la cadena de un relicario que mantenía siempre dentro de su blusa se soltó, Lucy lo tomó entre sus manos, lo abrió con cuidado y observo con atención la pequeña foto que contenía, innumerables recuerdos llegaron a su mente, como los días que compartió junto a su inolvidable amigo de la infancia.

- Siempre estaremos juntos pase lo que pase – repitió en voz baja la promesa que ambos habían hecho, mientas unas cuantas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. - ¿Me pregunto si podré volver a verte?... Tan solo espero, que aun me recuerdes.

- No llores, Seguro que él aun piensa en tí - la voz de colmillo era profunda y amable- dudo mucho que alguien pueda olvidarse tan fácilmente de alguien como tú.

La sonrisa de Lucy se amplió al oír las dulces palabras del lobo.

- ¿Que haría yo sin ti? - Lucy abrazó a su amado compañero.

Para la solitaria joven Colmillo se había convertido en lo más valioso que tenia.

* * *

Kai se había retirado a las bodegas del barco, quería estar solo para ordenar sus pensamientos.

- Maldito viejo, así que a esto se refería la nota que me dejaste.

"Espero disfrutes de la sorpresa…Voltaire"

- No cabe duda de que eres un hombre sin escrúpulos Abuelo. – Kai sentía una enorme ira que le quemaba desde dentro. - Que me restriegue lo que paso es una cosa, pero que haga que alguien se haga pasar por ella es algo imperdonable. - decía para sí mientras volvía a lanzar con furia a Dranzer.

El pequeño beyblade giraba bruscamente esquivando todo lo que obstruía su paso.

- Ella fue la única alegría que tuve en mi deprimente infancia

La tristeza de aquella pérdida, que por tanto tiempo creyó haber superado, volvía a hacerse presente trayendo consigo un sinfín de recuerdos.

**Flash Back. Hace poco más de 8 años…**

Era una mañana de sábado; al no haber clases la mayoría de los niños se reunían a jugar en un parque infantil, algunos se divertían jugando en la arena mientras que otros se columpiaban y se deslizaban por la resbaladilla.

- ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes? – preguntó una tímida pequeña de singular aspecto, que se había acercado a un grupo de tres niños y dos niñas que jugaban con una pelota.

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó un niño de cabello negro y ojos color miel, al no entender las palabras de la recién llegada.

- Pregunte ¿que si puedo jugar con ustedes? – repitió la pequeña de ojos azules con nerviosismo.

Pero la única respuesta que recibió fueron un montón de carcajadas por parte de aquel grupo de niños.

- Jajajaja, pero que extraño hablas – decía una niña de cabello color lila, mientras reía a carcajadas.

- … - la pequeña se sonrojo de vergüenza al ver la reacción que su peculiar acento provocó en los presentes.

- Dudo mucho que puedas jugar con nosotros – le dijo una niña de ojos café claro y cabello rosa pastel - será difícil entender lo que digas…

- ¡Cierto! – Corroboró otro de los niños – Además, ya estamos completos.

Dicho esto el pequeño grupo se alejo de la pequeña.

Un pequeño de cabellos bicolor y ojos de rubí, que se encontraba a poca distancia había observado la escena.

- "¿Qué groseros fueron con ella?" – pensó.

La solitaria niña se retiró cabizbaja a los columpios.

- ¡No dejes que lo que te dijeron esos niños te afecte! – Fueron las amables palabras del niño de cabello bicolor. – Si quieres podemos jugar juntos.

La pequeña levanto tímidamente la mirada para ver al recién llegado.

- ¡Toma! –el pequeño sostenía una pequeña flor color lila en la mano derecha.

- ¡Qué bonita! ¡Gracias!

- Mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari – dijo alegremente mientras se sentaba en el columpio de al lado.

- Yo me llamo Lucy Naekino.

- ¿Naekino?, ese es un apellido japonés – dijo reflexivo - yo creí que eras de Rusia por tu acento.

La pequeña Lucy río.

- Tienes razón…Veras, yo nací y crecí en Rusia porque mi mami es de ese país, pero mi papi es de Japón, por eso mi apellido es japonés y no ruso.

- Eso lo explica, ¿entonces estas de visita en Japón?

- No. – negó la pequeña. - Acabamos de mudarnos porque a papá le ofrecieron trabajo en una empresa llamada BBA o algo así, y como el director de ese lugar es su amigo acepto, y por eso nos mudamos a esta ciudad.

- ¡Qué bueno! – Expreso emocionado - ¡Eso quiere decir que podremos vernos seguido! Bueno eso si tu quieres.

- Claro que si – respondió muy contenta Lucy, finalmente había hecho un amigo en este nuevo país.

Ambos se quedaron platicando un largo rato mientras se columpiaban suavemente.

* * *

- Lucy hija, es hora de volver a casa – dijo una hermosa mujer de ojos azul zafiro, cabello rubio y tez muy blanca; vestía un sencillo pero bonito vestido color hueso; en la mano derecha llevaba una bolsa de mandado llena de verduras y algunos otros alimentos.

- ¡Mamiii! – Lucy corrió a abrazar a la hermosa dama que la esperaba.

La mujer sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de su hija.

- Veo que mi pequeña se divirtió hoy – dijo dulcemente.

- Mami puedo quedarme un ratito mas, es que quiero seguir platicando con Kai.

- ¡¿Eh…? – aquella petición la tomo por sorpresa.

- Mira te lo voy a presentar – la pequeña se acerco a Kai y lo tomo de la mano – Ven Kai, deja que te presente a mi mamá.

Kai no ofreció resistencia, se dejo guiar por la pequeña hasta quedar frente a la hermosa mujer quien se agacho para quedar a la altura de ambos niños.

- ¡Oh! ¿Así que este es tu nuevo amigo?

- Ho-ola, mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari, mucho gusto señora – fueron las palabras de un sonrojado Kai.

- Mucho gusto joven Kai, mi nombre es Lilya Aleksandra Nóvikova. – su voz era melodiosa y dulce.

- Entonces me dejas que me quede un ratito más.

- Mmmm… que te parece si mejor invitamos a Kai a comer, así podrán seguir platicando y jugando mientras preparo la comida. – La mirada de Lucy se ilumino y su sonrisa se amplio, aquella propuesta le había parecido maravillosa – ¿Qué dices joven Kai, nos harías el honor de ser nuestro invitado?

- Si – respondió tímidamente y con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

* * *

- ¡Ya llegue! – informo un hombre alto, de cabello color cobrizo y ojos color miel que vestía ropa formal de oficina, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Al quitarse los zapatos, notó que además del calzado de su esposa y su hija, había un par más.

- ¡Vaya! parece que tenemos visita.

Lilya se encontraba en la cocina, estaba totalmente concentrada en la preparación de la comida, mientras que Kai y Lucy estaban jugando en el patio.

- ¡Conque aquí estabas! – dijo el recién llegado Akio Naekino.

- ¡Oh… hola cariño! no te escuche llegar – dijo Lilya, sin dejar lo que estaba preparando.

- ¿Quién es nuestro invitado? – preguntó algo serio, mientras miraba desde la ventana a ambos niños jugar.

Lilya se acerco a la ventana junto a su esposo.

- Es el nuevo amigo de Lucy, se llama Kai Hiwatari…

- "_Hiwatari_ ese apellido me es familiar" - pensó Akio.

- ¿No te parece que se ven muy monos jugando juntos? – dijo alegremente con aire soñador – me recuerdan a nosotros.

- Pero que locuras dices Lilya – aquel comentario lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Jeje, tan celoso como siempre.

Mientras tanto en el patio, Kai le estaba enseñando a Lucy como jugar al beyblade.

Había colocado tres latas en línea recta separadas entre sí, para usarlas como obstáculos.

- ¡Que divertido! – decía emocionada Lucy mientras observaba como el beyblade azul esquivaba con facilidad las tres latas. - ¿puedo intentarlo?

- ¡Claro! – Kai recogió el beyblade y se lo entrego junto con el lanzador y la guía.

Cuando Lucy lanzo el beyblade este solo giro un poco y luego se detuvo, pues no había jalado correctamente la guía.

- No te preocupes – El pequeño Hiwatari cogió el beyblade y volvió a colocarlo en el lanzador – Debes sujetar el lanzador así, y luego jalar rápidamente la guía, para que cuando el beyblade salga, gire con mayor fuerza.

- ¡Esta bien! Bueno… ¡Ahí vamos! – Lucy lanzo el beyblade como le explico el pequeño bicolor.

Esta vez logró mantenerse girando, pero no logro hacer que se moviera en zigzag para esquivar las latas.

- Para poder hacer que esquive las latas debes concentrarte en los movimientos que quieres realice el beyblade.

- Ok – Por tercera vez lanzo el beyblade y se concentro.

Paso la primera lata algo tambaleante, la segunda apenas y la rozo pero logro esquivarla, se concentro aun mas y logro esquivar perfectamente la tercera, dejando a Kai muy sorprendido por su rápido progreso.

- ¡Wiiiiiiiii lo logre! – dijo emocionada.

- Es increíble, progresas muy rápido – dijo sin salir de su sorpresa.

- jejeje Eso es porque tengo un excelente maestro. – Lucy le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Kai haciendo que este se sonrojara.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

- Jmmm, esa fue la primera vez que sentí que había hecho algo bueno por alguien – una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar aquello.

* * *

Los chicos se hallaban en el lujoso restaurante del barco, esto a petición de un hambriento Tyson que no quería perderse la oportunidad de degustar las delicias que pudiera encontrar en el menú de un restaurante de cinco estrellas.

- ¡Esto es genial! Podemos comer todo lo que queramos y sin tener que pagar. – dijo Tyson, quien ya tenía una gran cantidad de platillos frente a él. – Ammm ¡Esto esta delicioso deberían probarlo!

- ¿Cómo puedes sentir el sabor de algo, si apenas lo metes en tu boca ya estas devorando algo más? – preguntó Dizzy.

- Muy cierto Dizzy –corroboró Kenny.

Los comensales miraban incrédulos la mesa de los chicos, les parecía imposible que una sola persona pudiera devorar tantos platillos en tan poco tiempo.

- ¡Vamos chicos!… ¿Qué no piensan pedir algo? – preguntó el moreno con la boca llena.

- Jejeje, como si aun quedara algo de comida luego de que tú ordenaras Tyson.

- Muy gracioso Max – dijo un indignado Tyson.

- ¿Ocurre algo Rei? – preguntó Kenny al percatarse de lo callado que estaba el ojimiel.

- … ¡Eh! - aquella pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Es cierto! Estás demasiado callado – le dijo Max.

- Tan solo estaba pensando en la reacción de Kai - respondió Rei - nunca antes lo había visto tan enojado.

- Es verdad – dijo el rubio – Aun que también me sorprendió el enorme perro blanco que acompañaba a Lucy, es el perro más grande que he visto en mi vida.

- Yo creí que moriría – Tyson se unió a la conversación - ¿Se dieron cuenta de la forma en que me miro? Fue espeluznante.

Tyson se estremeció al recordar aquello haciendo que Max y Kenny se rieran.

- Oye jefe, ¿tienes alguna información sobre la nueva integrante del equipo? – preguntó Rei.

- Ahora que lo dices, le pedí a Dizzy que buscara información, y bien Dizzy, ¿que nos tienes?

- No mucho Kenny – Dizzy sonó algo desanimada - Solo averigüe que es de nacionalidad Rusa, y por lo visto no ha participado en muchos torneos, eso por no decir ninguno, hace aproximadamente 2 años se inscribió en un torneo regional, logró llegar a las finales sin perder un solo encuentro pero se ausento en la final, por lo que fue descalificada.

- Vaya que extraño, llego a la final y no se presentó – dijo Rei

- Si que es extraño.

- Lo que a mí me gustaría saber - decía el moreno mientras se metía otro bocado de carne en la boca. – es ¿por qué el señor Dickenson quiere que ella este en el equipo?

- Lo más probable es que quiera que nos preparemos mejor para el campeonato. –Opinó Kenny - Aún no sabemos cómo son los otros competidores, y desde nuestras victorias anteriores nos hemos estado confiando demasiado.

- Yo digo que es una linda chica.

- ¡Max, a ti todas las chicas te parecen lindas! – Le dijo Tyson – Pero si hubieras bey batallado con ella no dirías eso.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Max.

- Porque es una completa orgullosa y es bastante arrogante.

- Tyson tú fuiste el que la hizo enfadar al subestimarla por ser una chica – le recordó Kenny.

- Hmmm. Y eso que, me dirás que no te molesto la forma en cómo te hablo cuando le pediste que te dejara mirar su beyblade.

- Si bueno… - Kenny no supo que responderle.

* * *

Una vez que Kai hubo aclarado su mente se retiro a descansar. Pero vaya sorpresa la que se llevo al abrir la puerta del camarote.

- ¡Genial! Tendremos que compartir camarote - dijo algo malhumorado al ver a la castaña dormida con el enorme lobo junto a ella.

Pensó en irse al otro camarote pero no quería encontrarse a los chicos, así que se quedo.

Desempaco sus pertenencias para después acostarse en su cama.

- … - miraba el techo sin pensar en nada especial; recordó lo ocurrido esa mañana y lo que aquella chica había dicho.

_¿Por qué todo el mundo se ha empeñado en recordarme eso?... _

- ¿A qué se refería con eso?- se preguntó.

Pensó y pensó pero no hayaba sentido a esas palabras, ladeo la cabeza para ver a Lucy y se acordó de otra cosa que había dicho.

…_Los que murieron en ese incendio hace siete años fueron mis padres…_

Fue entonces cuando se puso en pie y se acerco a la cama donde ella dormía.

- En verdad se parece a ella, pero...

Kai estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percato que un par de profundos ojos color ámbar lo observaban con recelo.

- ¡¿Vienes a seguirla molestando?! - fueron las palabras de un furioso lobo.

- ¡AHHH! - Kai retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Escuchar a aquel animalhablar lo tomo por sorpresa - ¡¿Qu…qué eres tú?!

- ¡Te advierto que… – decía con un tono de voz muy intimidante mientras se incorporaba y dejaba ver sus afilados dientes.- ¡Si la vuelves a hacer sentir mal no me quedare sin hacer nada! – advirtió el lobo.

Debido al movimiento que Colmillo provoco en la cama al incorporarse, y a lo fuerte que hablo, termino despertando a Lucy.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo? – estaba algo adormilada.

El furioso lobo no dijo nada, permaneció en su posición fulminando con la mirada al atónito Kai.

- ¡Oh!... ¡Eres tú!- dijo sin mucho ánimo al ver al capitán de su nuevo equipo.

- ¿De…Donde sacaste eso? – Kai señaló el relicario que Lucy sostenía en la mano.

La reacción del bicolor al ver su relicario le parecía de lo más extraña.

- Fue un regalo que recibí un día de san Blanco hace algún tiempo.

Kai quedo atónito al oír aquellas palabras.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En verdad eres tú! – decía el ruso, sin salir de su sorpresa, mientras una confundida Lucy lo miraba sin comprender a lo que se refería – ¡Yo te di ese relicario hace siete años!

Lucy lo miro con suma atención y finalmente pudo reconocer a quien por tanto tiempo anhelo volver a ver.

- ¡Kaiiiiiii!

Fue tan grande la alegría que la embargo al reconocer a su añorado amigo que se arrojo de la cama para abrazarlo.

Aquello tomo por sorpresa al joven ruso quien perdió el equilibrio provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

- ¡Tenia tantas ganas de verte! – le dijo emocionada.

Kai no dijo nada, tan solo correspondió a su abrazo.

Ambos permanecieron así unos momentos hasta que Colmillo se aclaro la garganta haciendo que ambos volvieran a la realidad y se separaran rápidamente.

La avergonzada Lucy se apresuro a retirarse de encima de su amigo.

- Perdona– Decía, sonrojada – No fue mi intensión tirarte. Es solo que… ¡No sabes el gusto que me da verte!

Kai se puso en pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Así que este es tu amigo de la infancia – dijo Colmillo, quien estaba algo celoso por la forma en que Kai miraba a Lucy.

- ¡Déjenme presentarlos! – La voz de Lucy sonaba algo nerviosa, aun estaba sonrojada. - Kai, el se llama Colmillo y Colmillo el es Kai, el amigo de quien te he hablado.

- Hmmm – expreso Colmillo; le enfadaba saber que ese chico a quien estuvo a punto de atacar resulto ser el preciado amigo de la infancia de Lucy. - Si de verdad eres su amigo ¿Por qué la trataste tan mal cuando se presento ante el equipo?

- No tenía idea de que realmente fueras tú. - muchas cosas pasaban por su mente en ese momento. – Arg. Voltaire siempre se empeño en recordarme que estabas muerta, por eso cundo te oí decir tú nombre me enfurecí, creí que se trataba de una mala jugada de mi abuelo, ahora veo que fue así, aunque no como yo creía.

- Ya no te preocupes por eso. – le dijo Lucy en voz baja. – Lo que importa es que ahora sabes la verdad… - Lucy no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir pues Kai la tomo por sorpresa al abrazarla repentinamente.

- Dime por favor que esto no es un sueño – le decía al oído mientras la tenía abrazaba – Dime que en verdad estas aquí conmigo.

- No es un seño, yo estoy aquí – le dijo una sonrojada Lucy.

* * *

Tras concluir su almuerzo Tyson y los demás se habían ido a buscar a Kai para pedirle una explicación, lo había buscado en varias áreas del barco, tan solo les faltaba buscar en el otro camarote.

Pero jamás imaginaron que al abrir un poco la puerta del camarote verían a su capitán y Lucy abrazados.

- ¡Oh! – expreso Max.

- "¡¿Pero, qué…?!" – pensó Tyson al ver la tierna escena.

Kenny estaba boquiabierto mientras que Rei no sabía ni que pensar.

Los cuatro se apresuraron a cerrar con sumo cuidado la puerta, para después retirarse a toda prisa, aún sin poder creer lo que acababan de ver.

* * *

**Wiiiiii al fin termine, no tienen idea de la emoción que siento por saber sus comentarios con respecto a la continuación.**

**Me ha costado un poco de trabajo cambiar mi formato de escritura pero bueno espero no haberlo hecho tan mal, lo que me hizo decidir este cambio fue que sentí que de esta forma podía expresar mejor lo que sentían los personajes.**

**Si ven algún error les pido me perdonen y les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber para seguir mejorando.**

**Plissss dejen reviews que me hace mucha ilusión saber que les pareció tanto el capi como el fanart.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente me pertenecen mis personajes inventados (Lucy y Colmillo)**

**Hola a todos los fans de Beyblade, aquí os dejo el tercer capi de mi fanfic, lamento muchísimo mi retraso, créanme que hubiese querido publicarlo mucho antes, pero el tiempo y la falta de inspiración se convirtieron en mis enemigos. Pero finalmente he logrado terminar, espero no decepcionarlos, y lograr mi objetivo con este capi, que es darles un ratito de diversión y emoción.**

**Agradezco a Kiray Himawari, ShadowTamerBlack, Tacaema, Kraoz Leth, ****IsisBelikov**** por sus comentarios.**

**Este tercer capítulo se lo dedico a Shadow TamerBlack por devolverme el ánimo y la motivación para continuar el fanfic.**

* * *

**Conociendo al equipo.**

- ¡Buenos días chicos! – saludo Ray, que acababa de entrar al camarote donde Max, Kenny y Tyson se habían quedado.

- ¡AHÍ ESTA, A ÉL! - Fue todo lo que el recién llegado escuchó, antes de ser sujetado por un par de personas que lo obligaron a sentarse en una silla.

Las luces de la habitación fueron apagadas y las cortinas corridas, dejando el camarote completamente a oscuras.

- ¡Se puede saber ¿qué rayos tratan de hacer?- pregunto Ray, que estaba desconcertado con la sorpresiva _bienvenida_.

- ¡Silencio, aquí nosotros hacemos las preguntas! – dijo Tyson, imitando el tono de voz que usan los policías cuando hacen un interrogatorio.

- Muy bien Ray, es momento de que confieses – una luz proveniente de una linterna ilumino el rostro del mencionado – ¿Que viste anoche cuando regresaste al camarote alrededor de las 11:00 PM? – Esta vez fue Max quien hablo.

- ¡Ah! - Ray finalmente iba entendiendo la situación.

- ¡Oigan chicos! ¿No creen que esto es demasiado? – inquirió Kenny, quien miraba con impotencia a Ray.

- ¡Silencio Jefe! Esto se pone interesante – dijo Dizzy, quien estaba de lo más entretenida con la escena.

- ¡QUIEREN DEJARSE DE TONTERÍAS Y SOLTARME YA! Ambos actúan como un par de locos – se quejo el ojimiel. – Si lo que quieren, es saber si vi algo mas entre Kai y Lucy, ¡DE UNA VEZ LES DIGO QUE NO! Cuando regrese Kai estaba dormido y ella no estaba.

Dicho eso. Las luces del camarote fueron encendidas; revelando así que la locura de sus compañeros era peor de lo que había podido imaginar. Ahí estaban, Max y Tyson, ambos disfrazados como los famosos detectives Sherlock Holmes y Watson.

- ¡Que mal! – dijo con desilusión, Max - Yo pensaba que este testigo nos proporcionaría la información que estábamos buscando.

- Elemental mi querido Max, por lo visto tendremos que salir a investigar a los sospechosos para obtener las respuestas que buscamos… - dijo Tyson sin perder el ánimo - Yo me encargo de Kai, mientras tú vas con Lucy.

Sacarle información a su capitán sería prácticamente imposible, aun así, el moreno prefería enfrentarse a Kai, antes que a la castaña, ya que aun le molestaba la actitud de superioridad que ella había tenido hacia él.

- ¡Tyson… Será mejor que los dejes en paz! – Advirtió el ojimiel.

- ¡Vamos Ray! ¿Acaso no te da curiosidad saber que relación tienen esos dos? – Lo cuestiono Max.

Ray también estaba intrigado por lo que habían presenciado la noche anterior, pero no dejaría que su curiosidad lo dominara, se mantendría en la prudencia.

- Solo digo que no debemos meternos en su vida personal…

- Perdón Ray - lo interrumpió Tyson - más tarde podrás sermonearnos todo lo que quieras, ahora tenemos un misterio que descubrir, adiós. – concluyó mientras se retiraba a toda prisa junto a Max.

- ¡Oigan! – exclamo molesto el ojimiel al ver que lo dejaron a medio discurso.

Kenny quien hasta ese momento había permanecido sentado en una de las camas observando todo en silencio, se puso en pie y se acerco a Ray.

- ¡Déjalos Ray! Es imposible hacerlos entender.

- ¡Oh, Kenny! yo también quiero jugar al detective Cupido – pidió Dizzy, en tono divertido.

- Ja ja ja muy graciosa Dizzy.

- ¡Vamos jefe! Será mejor que atrapemos a esos dos, antes de que provoque la ira de Kai.

* * *

En la cubierta del barco, un grupo de jóvenes entusiastas del beyblade se deleitaban observando una extraordinaria bey batalla.

- ¡Increíble, ambos son excelentes! – Exclamo un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel, que vestía una camiseta de manga larga verde claro y un short beige.

En medio de la multitud se encontraban dos jugadores de beyblade, uno frente a otro separados por un plato de juego color plata de tamaño medio. Ambos llevaban un buen rato enfrentándose; justo cuando parecía que uno de ellos iba a vencer, el otro burlaba su ataque con una jugada totalmente inesperada. Era como observar una partida de ajedrez entre dos mentes brillantes.

- ¡Sus fuerzas están a la par cualquiera de los dos podría ganar!

- ¿No piensas ponérmelo fácil ¡verdad! – Una media sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del bicolor, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que necesitara hacer uso de _casi_ todas sus habilidades; y digo _casi_ pues ninguno de los dos había invocado a su bestia bit.

Lucy estaba concentrada, observaba atentamente cada movimiento de Dranzer, esperaba el momento oportuno para atacar.

Kai intento darle un fuerte golpe al beyblade azul celeste de la chica, pero su ataque fue burlado, Lucy logró esquivarlo hábilmente.

- Creo que ya te respondí. – dijo Lucy en tono serio, pero con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Colmillo estaba de pie junto a Lucy, observaba atentamente las jugadas de ambos.

- "Ese Kai es bueno, pero dudo mucho que su Dranzer sea rival para…" - La presencia de una bestia bit diferente a las de los BladeBreakers distrajo la atención de Colmillo. – "me pregunto ¿quién será el poseedor de este bit tan antiguo y poderoso? Es la segunda vez que siento algo así"

Colmillo busco entre la multitud, tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía ese poder, pero había tantas personas que le fue imposible.

- ¡Vamos dranzer, terminemos con esto!– dranzer se preparo para embestir de lleno al bey de Lucy. - ¡AHORA!

- Buena jugada, pero me temo que necesitaras algo más que eso para vencerme. "Esquívalo…" – Justo cuando Dranzer estaba por atacar, el beyblade azul celeste de la joven dio un pequeño salto en el aire colocándose detrás de su contrincante.

- ¡Pero… que rayos! – Exclamo Hiwatari, esa jugada lo tomo por sorpresa.

Todos los espectadores estaban boquiabiertos con lo que habían visto.

- ¡Eso fue increíble!

- Es la primera vez que veo una jugada así.

Dranzer estaba casi en la orilla del plato. Lucy aprovecho la confusión del bicolor y le dio un fuerte golpe a Dranzer, sacándolo del plato y dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡Y el alumno supero al maestro! – dijo divertida, por la expresión de sorpresa de Kai.

- Supongo que sí, pero aun no he mostrado todas mis cartas – Respondió el bicolor, tras recoger a su Dranzer.

Lucy estaba por decir algo más, pero fue interrumpida por los recién llegados Max y Tyson, que aun vestían como detectives.

- ¡KAI! ¡LUCY! Justo a quienes queríamos ver. – Dijo el recién llegado Tyson, con su habitual tono alegre.

- "Y yo que creí que no podían ser mas ridículos" – pensó para sí el capitán del equipo.

Lucy no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al ver a ese par con semejante vestimenta.

- Jmmm no veo que es lo gracioso aquí –A Tyson le molesto un poco la reacción de la chica.

- Pues entonces párense frente a un espejo para que lo noten. – le respondió Kai, con su acostumbrado tono de voz.

- Jajaja, el señor sarcasmo nos ilustra con sus palabras.

- Bueno, bueno, no comiencen a pelear. – Intervino Max, antes de que esos dos comenzaran una absurda discusión – ¡Tyson ¿ya olvidaste a lo que veníamos?

- ¡Es cierto…! ¡Oye Kai! Max y yo queríamos preguntarte acerca de… - Pero justo cuando Tyson estaba por formular la pregunta Ray, quien llego por detrás le tapo la boca, evitando así que el imprudente chico firmara su sentencia de muerte.

- ¿Qué era lo que iban a preguntar? – La actitud de sus compañeros de equipo le parecía de lo más extraña a Kai.

- Nada importante, ajaja – A Ray no se le ocurría que decir, miro al jefe en busca de ayuda.

Colmillo los miro con recelo, sospecho de inmediato que algo se traían entre manos.

- Tyson solo quería saber sii… ¿querían venir a desayunar con nosotros? – Fueron las salvadoras palabras de Kenny.

Aquello no tenía muy convencido al capitán, los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo tramaban.

- No es mala idea, nosotros aun no hemos desayunado. – comento Lucy.

- Bien, entonces vamos – finalizo Kai, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al restaurante, seguido de Lucy y Colmillo. Al ver que los demás no le seguían agrego. – ¡¿Que esperan?

- Ustedes adelántense, enseguida los alcanzamos. – respondió el chino tratando de mantener la calma.

Una vez que su capitán se alejo lo suficiente como para no alcanzar a escucharlos Ray soltó a Tyson, quien ya comenzaba a impacientarse por estar inmovilizado y con la boca tapada.

- ¡RAYY! - Exclamo molesto - ¡¿Por qué rayos me has tapado la boca, estaba por preguntarles sobre lo de anoche?

- ¡Y TODAVIA LO PREGUNTAS! ¡Vaya que eres tonto! ¡¿Qué no te has puesto a pensar en lo que te haría Kai si le preguntas algo así? ¿Acaso crees que te responderá amablemente?

- Lo más probable es que nos mate antes de confesar. – Respondió el moreno en tono reflexivo; finalmente iba entendiendo lo que Ray trababa de decir.

- ¡Cierto! - corroboro Max - No lo había pensado.

Una gotita recorrió la nuca de Kenny y Ray ante el inocente comentario de Max.

* * *

Lucy nunca había visto un lugar tan esplendido. El restaurante era en verdad elegante, había enormes ventanas a todo lo largo de ambas paredes que permitían ver el océano. Al fondo, se encontraba una elegante escalera doble que brindaba acceso a los pisos superiores, donde solo los pasajeros más importantes tenían acceso. El piso estaba recubierto por una fina alfombra de color vino con intrincados diseños como los de las alfombras persas. Las mesas redondas estaban hechas de fina madera y cubiertas con elegantes manteles blancos; la vajilla era de la más fina porcelana blanca, la cubertería de plata y la cristalería de bacarat.*

Ocho sillas de estilo clásico rodeaban cada mesa; estaban tapizadas con telas de un rojo intenso que contrastaba perfectamente con la madera oscura del elegante mobiliario, y por si eso no fuera suficiente la parte del centro del techo era un enorme vitral con un exquisito candelabro de cristal.

- ¡Este lugar es increíble, ni siquiera parece que siguiéramos en el barco! – Lucy observo cada detalle del restaurant, aun no podía creer que lo que veía era real.

- Deberías ver tu expresión. – Comento en tono burlón Tyson, que acababa de entrar junto con el resto del equipo – cualquiera diría que es la primera vez que ves algo así.

- Pues para que lo sepas, esta es la primera vez que veo y estoy en un lugar tan elegante – respondió con enfado la chica.

Tyson no pudo ocultar su molestia por la respuesta recibida, pero no pudo decir nada mas, ya que Kenny le gano la palabra.

- Disculpa Lucy, no creo que los del restaurant te permitan estar aquí junto a tu… _Mascota_ – Kenny no estaba seguro de cuál era la palabra más adecuada para referirse al temible acompañante de Lucy y Mascota fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, aunque se arrepintió de decirle así, pues Lucy se puso aun más seria y Colmillo profirió un pequeño gruñido a modo de protesta.

- Se llama Colmillo y no es mi _mascota_ es mi compañero. – Aclaro ella en tono serio. - Por lo otro no hay de qué preocuparse, digamos que… tengo un permiso especial.

Al ver lo seria que se puso, nadie más quiso hacer otro comentario, así que se encaminaron en silencio en dirección a la mesa del bufete.

Lucy estaba encantada con la variedad de platillos a elegir, todo le parecía delicioso, _y como no_. Después de haber comido una mezcla insípida durante 2 años cualquier cosa le sabría a gloria. Se debatía entre elegir un coctel de frutas frescas (sandia, kiwi, manzana, fresa, uva, pera…) con yogurt o un omelette.

- ¿Puedo servirle en algo señorita? – Pregunto en tono formal el chef encargado del bufete – Si le apetece puedo prepararle un omelette especial, que incluye jamón de pavo y queso cheddar.

- Eso suena excelente, bien no se diga mas prepáreme uno, por favor – dijo la joven en tono alegre.

- ¡A mí también prepáreme uno! – Pidió Tyson, a quien se le hacía agua la boca.

- Y uno más para mí, por favor. –Lo secundo Max.

- En seguida – dijo el chef, quien de inmediato comenzó la preparación de los alimentos.

Colmillo miraba atentamente el delicioso tocino; no podía hablar y pedirle a Lucy que tomara un poco para él, Lucy le había hecho prometer que se mantendría callado frente al resto del equipo. Pero se las ingenio para hacerle saber a la joven lo que quería, ella le entendió de inmediato y le dijo:

- Pero por supuesto que no pensaba olvídame de ti – tomo un plato limpio y lo lleno de tocino. Colmillo asintió para hacerle saber que con esa cantidad sería suficiente. Ray, que estaba detrás de ella, se sorprendió al ver lo bien que se hacía entender el lobo.

- "Que bien entrenado lo tiene" – pensó.

* * *

Kenny, Ray y Kai ya se encontraban sentados a la mesa. Ray se deleitaba con unos panqueques cubiertos con jarabe de maple, espolvoreados con azúcar glass y acompañados con zarzamoras frescas. Kai había optado por el coctel de frutas con yogurt natural, Kenny también había escogido el coctel de frutas, solo que además de yogurt le agrego un poco de granola.

Lucy fue la siguiente en sentarse, se coloco a la izquierda de Kai, pues a su derecha se encontraba Ray seguido de Kenny. Max y Tyson aun estaban en el bufete, ya que Tyson aun estaba pidiéndole al chef que le preparara una tremenda variedad de platillos.

Finalmente llegaron, cargados de una enorme cantidad de alimentos, los colocaron en la mesa y se sentaron.

- Oigan chicos, ¿realmente creen poder acabarse toda esa comida? – Les preguntó Lucy, al ver semejante cantidad de comida – No les parece que es demasiado, aun para ustedes dos.

- Je te equivocas, esa es la comida de Tyson. – la corrigió Max. - Yo solo pedí estos dos – dijo señalando el omelette y unas crepas de chocolate con zarzamoras.

- ¡Que que! – exclamo sorprendida.

- Es que estoy en pleno desarrollo, así que debo alimentarme bien. – dijo Tyson con una amplia sonrisa.

- Ajajaja, ya comprendo.

Los chicos no pudieron evitar reír al ver la cara que puso Lucy, incluso Kai esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, que nadie noto.

* * *

Colmillo devoraba el tocino que la chica había tomado para él. A los chicos les sorprendió que nadie del personal se les hubiera acercado a decirles algo, por tener a un animal en el restaurant; pero como ya les había dicho Lucy que tenía un permiso especial, no le dieron más importancia al asunto.

- ¡Esto esta delicioso! – Exclamo Lucy, tras probar un bocado del omelette – "hacía años que no comía algo decente"

- Mira, con esto sabrá aun mejor – Max le puso una considerable cantidad de mostaza al omelette de Lucy.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto con calma, conteniendo su molestia.

- Es mostaza, es el mejor aderezo para la comida, le agrega un exquisito toque de sabor. – Le respondió con tono alegre. – Vamos come, ¡veras que sabrá mucho mejor! - dicho esto, Max continuo comiendo su Omelette al que ya le había puesto su infaltable mostaza.

- … - Lucy contemplaba su plato, su delicioso desayuno estaba arruinado – "De todas las cosas que le pudieron haber puesto, tuvo que ser mostaza."

Kai noto la molestia de la chica; y sin que nadie (excepto ella y colmillo) se diera cuenta, tomo el omelette con mostaza y lo intercambio con el de Tyson que aun estaba intacto, pues el moreno aun estaba devorando sus otros platos.

- Gracias Kai – dijo en voz baja, para que solo él la oyera. Kai no dijo nada; continúo con su desayuno como si nada.

* * *

- Oye Lucy, tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo es que fuiste elegida para unirte al equipo? – pregunto Ray.

Aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la chica.

- Pues… para serles sincera, no sé porque – Lucy tenia la mirada fija en su desayuno - Fue hace algunas semanas, que el director del instituto en el que me encontraba, me menciono que la BBA, le había solicitado que me permitiera unirme a su equipo para el campeonato mundial en Rusia.

- ¿Y has participado en algún torneo anteriormente? – pregunto Tyson con la boca llena.

- ¡Tyson, no hables con la boca llena! – lo reprendió Kenny.

- Pues solo he participado en uno, pero no pude concluirlo. – respondió con tranquilidad, pero al ver las expresiones en sus rostros agrego. – Verán, después de que mis padres fallecieran fui enviada de vuelta a Rusia a vivir con mi tía, ella odia todo lo relacionado al beyblade, por eso tuve que entrar al torneo en secreto, y cuando ella se entero de que estaba participando me obligo a abandonar…

- "Eso explica lo que nos conto Kenny ayer" – pensó Ray.

* * *

- Pero que rayos, Max porque le pusiste mostaza a mi comida. – Tyson acababa de engullir un pedazo del omelette que Kai le había intercambiado.

- De que hablas yo no le puse mostaza a lo tuyo. – se defendió Max, que estaba desconcertado por la repentina acusación.

- Si claro, eres el único fan de la mostaza aquí, porque rayos le pondría mostaza a mi comida si la odio.

- No es tan mala – dijo indignado Max - además, puede ser que se la hayas puesto inconscientemente, pensando que era otra cosa…

Ambos chicos continuaron discutiendo, aunque más que una discusión aquello parecía una escena de un show de comedia. Lucy sabia que el culpable de que Tyson terminara comiendo el omelette con la mostaza era Kai, pero no iba a echarlo de cabeza, trato de contener las ganas de reír, pero no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a reír como una niña, llamando así la atención de todo el equipo.

Colmillo miraba a Lucy con sorpresa, era la primera vez que la veía así de divertida.

- "Puede que estar con estos bobos no sea del todo malo." – pensó.

El desayuno prosiguió con tranquilidad, Lucy les pregunto el cómo fue que se convirtieron en equipo, Los chicos le contaron cómo fue que se conocieron, y sobre el torneo, ella se mostro sorprendida cuando Kenny le dijo que Kai era líder de una pandilla. (Eso era algo que nunca habría esperado oír) Miro de reojo a Kai pero este no hizo comentario alguno, permaneció en silencio de brazos cruzados, escuchando la conversación.

Ray le conto sobre su viejo equipo los White tigers y sobre todos los problemas que tuvieron el campeonato chino, Max le conto que su madre era la entrenadora de los _All Starz_, y que actualmente estaba en Estados Unidos realizando investigaciones sobre las bestias bit, aquello no le hizo mucha gracia a Colmillo.

Finalmente terminaron de ponerla al tanto de todo lo que habían pasado como equipo, pero la conversación aun no terminaba, aun había algunas cosas que los chicos querían saber sobre Lucy, especialmente sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior, pues les parecía algo desconcertante la reacción de Kai cuando ella se presento, y luego esa conmovedora escena de la que habían sido testigos.

- Oye Lucy, ¿Kai y tu ya se conocían? – pregunto tímidamente Max.

- ¿Eh, porque lo preguntas? – aquella pregunta la desconcertó un poco.

Todos aguardaban la respuesta, con algo de emoción.

- Es que, ayer… - continúo Max - Cuando nos dijiste tu nombre, Kai se molesto mucho y hoy parece que se conocieran de toda la vida.

- … - La chica se rio con el comentario de Max. - Kai y yo somos amigos de la infancia, solo que no nos veíamos desde hace 7 años. Hubo un pequeño malentendido, pero ya lo hemos resuelto.

- ¿Y que malentendido? – la curiosidad, por saber el porqué de lo ocurrido la noche anterior estaba matando a Tyson.

Colmillo comenzaba a molestarle la insistente curiosidad de los chicos; Kai sabía que Lucy no quería tocar el tema de sus padres, estaba por intervenir, cuando…

- Mis padres fallecieron cuando mi casa se incendio. – dijo en tono serio; estaba cabizaja, tenía las manos en su regazo y apretaba con fuerza la tela de su pantalón. Hablar de aquello aun le costaba, pero debía hacerlo para poder responder a la pregunta de Max.- Yo fui la única que se salvo, no me pregunten ¿cómo fue posible? pues ni siquiera yo lo sé; no recuerdo mucho de esa noche… Recupere la conciencia dos días después. Aun estaba en shock por lo ocurrido, aun no podía aceptar que mis padres ya no estaban…

- Lo siento – se disculpó Max, que comenzaba a sentirse un poco culpable, por haber preguntado.

Los chicos guardaron silencio, nadie sabia que decir.

- Está bien, no te preocupes… – le dijo sin levantar su mirada. Aguardo un momento para controlar sus emociones y luego prosiguió - Kai y yo nos conocíamos desde hacía poco más de un año, y aunque fue poco el tiempo que pasamos juntos nos hicimos grandes amigos. Pero con todo lo que paso desde el incendio, no pude verlo, no pude... despedirme de él antes de ser llevada a Rusia…

- A mí se me dijo que ella también había fallecido – la interrumpió Kai – Por eso, ayer cuando la escuche decir que su nombre era Lucy Naekino me moleste, pensé que se trataba de una mala broma…

- Si pero, ahora ya hemos aclarado las cosas. – dijo mirando a Kai, un poco más animada.

- Mmm, ahora lo entiendo- Todos voltearon a ver a Tyson. - ¡Eso explica lo del abrazo! – pensó en voz alta.

Al escuchar ese imprudente comentario por parte de Tyson, Kai dejo caer las manos con los puños cerrados, apretando fuertemente el cuchillo y el tenedor. Lucy se puso colorada al saber que fueron descubiertos en ese preciso momento. (Lo que pasaba por la mente de los chicos era PELIGRO…SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA. Ray era el que estaba más cerca de Kai, por instinto se alejo un poco de su capitán, arrimándose con todo y su silla más cerca de Kenny.

Kai no dijo absolutamente nada, se levanto de su asiento y sin levantar la vista camino alrededor de la mesa hasta situarse detrás de Tyson, con la mano derecha le sujeto la camiseta de la parte trasera del cuello, lo jalo hasta sacarlo de la silla, y lo arrastro en dirección a la salida. Apenas había avanzado un par de metros cuando se detuvo y sin voltear a tras dijo a los demás:

- Ustedes también vienen. –dijo en un tono de voz frio, que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera a los tres chicos.

Nadie se atrevió a decir algo, se pusieron de pie y siguieron a Kai.

-KAI, ESTAS LOCO ME ESTAS AHORCANDO. – gritó Tyson.

- Esa es la idea. – dijo en tono siniestro.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

***Bacarat: **_Société Baccarat que es una compañía que produce artículos de cristal finos localizada en Baccarat, Francia. En el Museo Baccarat en la Place des États-Unis en París se muestran algunos de sus diseños históricos y más finos. La compañía es reconocida actualmente como una de las más importantes en la industria del diseño en cristal._

* * *

**EXTRA…**

- Nos encontramos a bordo del crucero en el que viajan los BladeBreakers, nos han informado que Tyson Granger, ha sido tomado como rehén de Kai Hiwatari.

Veamos que pueden decirnos sus compañeros de equipo sobre esta delicada situación.

Joven Kon, puede darnos su versión de los hechos.

**Ray: -** Yo le advertí, que no dijera nada, pero no me escucho, ¿por qué nunca me escuchas Tyson? ¿Por qué?

- Bien parece ser, que el joven Kon está bastante contrariado por esta situación. Preguntemos al joven Mizuhara. ¿Tiene algún mensaje para la victima?

**Max: - **Si ¡TYSON AMIGO, NO TE PREOCUPES, YA VAMOS POR TI, TE SALVAREMOS!

- Y para finalizar, vayamos con el cerebro del equipo, quien por lo visto es uno de los más afectados.

**Kenny: - **KAI, recuerda que necesitamos a Tyson para el campeonato mundial, no cometas una locura, NO MATES A TYSON.

**Lucy: **… -/-

**Colmillo: **… ¬ ¬U

* * *

**Plis dejen comentarios sobre el capi, levantenme el animo. Y si tienen alguna idea para el capi, será bienvenida.**

**Y una peticion mas como les gustaria que los chicos se enteraran de que Colmillo puede hablar, tengo algunas ideas pero no acabo de decidirme.**

**Gracias por leer este capi, espero que se hayan divertido. Hasta la proxima actualización. Bye. n_n**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos mis lectores =D Estoy de vuelta XD**

**En verdad no tengo palabras u_u que me ayuden a disculparme lo suficiente por la enorme tardanza que ha tenido este capítulo T_T**

**Pero en compensación lo he hecho tan largo como me ha sido posible ^o^**

**Este capi está dedicado a Tacaema ^_~ Gracias por las ideas, mejoraron mucho lo que tenía planeado originalmente *w***

**También les agradezco a Kiray Hiwatari, Shadow TamerBlack, Tacaema , Un Fan Anónimo, Hizumi, Ayanichi Ayane, Kraoz Lieth por los reviews *-* **

**Beyblade y sus personajes pertenecen al señor Takao Aoki.**

**Bien sin más demoras aquí está el capi 4.**

* * *

**Dulce tortura**

- Kai, ten piedad, ¿qué piensas hacerme? – preguntó el aterrado Tyson que era arrastrado por su capitán.

- … - Kai no respondió, ni siquiera se molesto en mirar a Tyson; continúo arrastrándolo.

El resto del equipo los seguía a cierta distancia, Lucy era la que estaba más alejada, se sentía avergonzada porque la habían visto demostrando su lado dulce.

- "¿Porque a mí?" – se lamentaba.

- "Si por mi fuera ya lo hubiera hecho pedazos" – pensó con malicia Colmillo.

- Nunca había visto a Kai reaccionar así. – susurró Max.

- Yo se los advertí Max, sabía que esto pasaría. – le dijo Ray en voz baja.

- "Me alegra no estar en el lugar de Tyson" – pensó el jefe.

Luego de lo que para Tyson pareció una eternidad, Kai se detuvo en la popa del barco.

- ¡Que ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí! – ordenó Kai.

Tyson asintió con la cabeza, estaba bastante asustado como para intentar huir.

Kai se alejo unos cuantos metros, tomó un extremo de una larga cuerda que estaba enrollada en el suelo y la ató con un fuerte nudo al barandal de la popa.

Los chicos pensaban que Kai planeaba dejar a Tyson amarrado como castigo; pero su capitán tenía algo mucho más malvado en mente, algo que Tyson jamás olvidaría.

- Oye Kai ¿pa-para qué es esa cuerda? – preguntó un poco dubitativo, por temor a la respuesta. – No iba en serio lo de ahorcarme ¿verdad?

- Solo quédate quieto. Digamos que… te ensañare un juego. – Kai estaba muy tranquilo.

- ¿Y-y es divertido? – preguntó el chico, con la esperanza de que fuera lo que fuera que su capitán planeaba hacerle no sería tan malo como todo lo que había imaginado.

- ¡Oh… no sabes cuánto! – le respondió con malicia. – Se llama… ¡Bungy!

Tyson no sabía si sentirse aliviado o aterrado, era primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra.

- ¿Bungy? ¿Dónde he escuchado eso? – dijo para sí Max.

- ¡Oh no, pobre Tyson! – exclamó alarmado el jefe.

- ¿Qué pasa jefe, es algo malo? – preguntó con preocupación Ray, quien al igual que Tyson era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra.

- Te lo pondré así. – Dijo Dizzy con ironía - Es muy probable que no volvamos a ver a Tyson.

Colmillo moría de ansias por presenciar lo que prometía ser un gran espectáculo.

- "Esto será divertido"

- "Si no estuviera tan molesta, sentiría un poco de pena por él" – pensó Lucy.

* * *

Finalmente todo estaba listo. Kai levanto al moreno del suelo y se encamino al barandal de la popa.

- ¡Kai no dijiste que esto era un juego! - dijo alarmado el chico.

- Si – confirmó - y así es como se juega.

- ¿No pensaras arrojarme al agua, verdad?

- No exactamente.

- ¡Oh, ya recuerdo! – Max golpeo levemente la palma de su mano izquierda con la mano derecha (cerrada como un puño) en señal de que había recordado.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue que Tyson fue lanzado sin piedad ni consideración alguna por la popa, dejando escapar un grito que se escucho por casi todo el barco.

- ¡AHHHHHHH…!

- ¡Y así es como grita la gente cundo se avienta! – mencionó el rubio, sin advertir que, el que había proferido semejante grito había sido Tyson. - ¿Oigan y Tyson? - La única respuesta que tuvo fue de Ray, que señalo en la dirección por donde Tyson había sido lanzado. Max solo necesito unos segundos para comprender lo que había pasado.

- ¡TYSON!

Todas las personas que se encontraban en la popa, consideraron que lo más prudente era alejarse del extraño grupo, especialmente del chico de cabello bicolor que tenía pinta de homicida.

- Hmmm, fue mejor de lo que pensé – comentó tranquilamente, mientras caminaba en dirección al resto del equipo. Aquella había sido una excelente venganza, mejor que todas las que su mente había formulado.

Los chicos estaban paralizados del miedo. Temían ser los siguientes… Kai los miro muy serio y les dijo.

- Al que se le ocurra mencionar algo de lo que vieron ayer, le aseguro que le espera algo mucho peor que un salto en bungy.

Los chicos solo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza. Colmillo trataba con fuerza de no echarse a reír en frente de ellos, sus aterrados rostros le resultaban de lo más divertidos.

- Kenny por favor recuérdame nunca hacer enojar a Kai – pidió Dizzy, en voz baja.

Kai se giro hacia Lucy.

- Volvamos al restaurante. Terminemos de desayunar en paz. – le dijo tranquilamente.

Kai, Lucy y Colmillo se retiraron del lugar.

- Oigan chicos ¿no creen que ya deberíamos subir a Tyson? – preguntó Max.

- No - le respondió el ojimiel. - Hay que dejar que Kai se aleje un poco más.

* * *

Entre Ray, Max y Kenny se las arreglaron para subir a Tyson a cubierta. El moreno yacía en el suelo medio inconsciente con Max agarrándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo; tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

- ¡Tyson, Tyson, dime algo!

- Ahh. Prometo no volver a hacer travesuras, mami. – dijo el aturdido chico.

- Yo digo que esta normal – opinó Dizzy.

- Será mejor que lo llevemos al camarote. – dijo Kenny.

Max y Ray se encargaron de cargarlo, sabían que su compañero era algo pesado pero nunca pensaron que lo seria tanto. Luego de mucho esfuerzo lograron llegar al camarote y lo acostaron en su cama.

Kai y Lucy habían terminado de desayunar. Colmillo reposaba a los pies de la castaña, estaba bajo la mesa; únicamente sobresalía su cabeza.

- Lo siento mucho – se disculpo la joven. – fue por mi culpa.

- No es necesario que te preocupes por eso.

- ¡Pero! - Lucy no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haber expuesto a Kai. Especialmente porque él, le había mencionado que acostumbraba a mantener una actitud fría hacia sus compañeros.

- Digamos que… me diste una excusa para torturar a Tyson.

- ¡Y vaya forma de torturarlo! – comento colmillo. – Seguramente le dejaras un trauma sicológico de por vida.

- Eso espero. – una media sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Kai.

* * *

- ¿Me permites un momento a tu Dranzer?– pidió Lucy.

Kai se lo entrego sin objetar.

Lucy observo cuidadosamente el beyblade.

– ¡Justo lo que pensé! Es un beyblade tipo equilibrio. – dijo con satisfacción. - Está muy bien balanceado… ¡Vaya esto no lo había notado! – Comentó al girar el beyblade para observar la base - Este mecanismo de tres puntas es algo fascinante…

Kai escuchaba atentamente el análisis de Lucy. Era evidente que ella, había heredado el talento de su padre. Akio era un genio en cuanto a beyblade se refería, con solo observar uno, podía saber cuáles eran sus habilidades y debilidades; pero lo más sorprendente era la facilidad con la que podía perfeccionarlos.

- ¡Sabes! Durante nuestra batalla pude darme cuenta de algunas cosas y veo que no me equivoque - Aquellas palabras captaron la atención de Kai. – Tu anillo de ataque es muy bueno.

- ¿Muy bueno? – repitió el chico.

- ¡No me malentiendas! – Se apresuro a decir - tu anillo de ataque es muy efectivo, pues causa un gran daño al oponente, pero si tu batalla se alarga y te ves obligado a atacar constantemente pierdes velocidad y fuerza…

Kai estaba muy serio y pensativo; hasta esa mañana consideraba que su Dranzer era perfecto, pero su batalla con Lucy le había demostrado que aun debía perfeccionar sus habilidades y ahora también su beyblade.

Luego de un incomodo silencio, Lucy se decidió a hablar.

- Perdona si te ofendí. - Tenía la mirada fija en la mesa, se sentía un poco apenada, pues pensaba que sus palabras habían molestado a su amigo. - No quise decir que tu Dranzer fuera malo… ¡De hecho es de los mejores que he visto! Tan solo, me di cuenta de que si le modificaras un poco el anillo de ataque, conseguirías una mejor ofensiva, y mejorarías tu resistencia…

Kai, quien hasta ese momento estaba sumido en sus pensamientos noto de inmediato el cambio de ánimo en ella.

- Entonces modifícalo. – le dijo.

- Yo…pe-pero…

- Confió en ti –dijo mirándola a los ojos - ¡Solo espero que me lo devuelvas entero! – le advirtió.

- O si no, ¿me arrojaras en bungy como a Tyson? – preguntó divertida.

- Es posible – respondió como si considerará la posibilidad.

- ¡No, si puedo evitarlo! – tercio el lobo.

Los tres rieron.

Kai se sentía tan relajado cuando estaba con ella, se olvidaba de todo y de todos, simplemente se dejaba llevar por el momento.

_Era como si nunca los hubieran separado._

* * *

Tyson estaba en una muy mala posición para dormir, tenía la mitad de las sananas en el suelo. Cualquiera que lo viera, pensaría que se había dormido en lugar de haber quedado inconsciente tras ser lanzado por la popa del barco, en un improvisado bungy.

- Ya pasaron más de dos horas y Tyson sigue "dormido". – dijo Max, quien ya comenzaba a impacientarse.

Tyson profirió un sonoro ronquido antes de cambiar de posición. Sus compañeros no pudieron evitar reír ante la acción de su amigo.

- Recuerda que se trata de Tyson el campeón de las siestas largas, lo más seguro es que duerma hasta mañana… - bromeó el jefe.

- Es verdad.

- Y lo más probable es que lo primero que diga será… _¡HORA DE DESAYUNAR SII!_ – dijo Ray, haciendo una imitación de la voz de Tyson al final.

- ¡Hora de desayunar! ¿Qué hay para el desayuno?

- ¡TYSON!

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al ver las caras de sorpresa de sus amigos.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó el ojimiel.

- Pero que pregunta, claro que me siento bien, de hecho creo que no había dormido así de bien en mucho tiempo.

Kenny se le acerco y le puso la mano en la frente.

- No, no parece que tengas fiebre.

Tyson se sentía confundido ante la extraña actitud de sus compañeros.

- ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?

- Mejor que nunca – respondió con una radiante sonrisa – Dormí muy bien, aunque, debo decir que tuve un sueño muy extraño. Estábamos en el restaurante y sin querer mencione lo del abrazo, entonces Kai se levanto y me llevo arrastrando, mientras me sujetaba de la camisa, casi me ahorca, _saben, lo curioso es que aun tengo esa sensación_, y luego me dijo algo de un juego llamado bungy… me ato con una cuerda, y me lanzo por la popa, _fue la peor sensación que he tenido y eso que solo lo soñé… _Entonces desperté.

Los chicos no sabían si reírse o preocuparse.

- ¡Tyson! Lamento decirte que eso no fue un sueño, eso paso hace dos horas. –dijo Kenny.

Tyson se paralizo al escuchar aquello, por fin iba recordado lo ocurrido…

- No imaginas lo difícil que fue subirte a cubierta.

* * *

- Realmente podría acostumbrarme a esto – comentó Colmillo, tras subirse a la cama que compartía con Lucy. – Ese tocino es lo mejor que he comido, pero esta cama ¡Es una verdadera delicia!

Lucy sonreía, le resultaba muy divertido ver a ese enorme lobo de aspecto temible, comportarse como un perro casero que disfruta de echarse en el sofá de la casa para tomar una larga siesta.

- ¿Quieres que le pida a Kenny, que te preste sus herramientas?

- No será necesario. Tengo todo lo que necesito en mi mochila. – la joven, tomó su equipaje y saco un pequeño estuche de color naranja. – Lo vez.

La castaña se acomodo en un pequeño escritorio de madera que había cerca de su cama, y comenzó a desarmar con sumo cuidado a Dranzer.

Kai decidió seguir el ejemplo de Colmillo, así que se recostó en su cama para relajarse un rato. No estaba seguro de cuanto le tomaría a Lucy hacer la modificación, por lo que la dejarla trabajar en calma.

- ¡Vaya!

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el ruso, desde su cama.

- Tu dranzer está mucho mejor de lo que pensé. – comentó, mientras examinaba cuidadosamente cada pieza. – Considerando todas las batallas que han tenido; esta en excelentes condiciones ¡Realmente te has preocupado por mantenerlo en buena forma! Por así decirlo.

- Kenny es el que se encarga del mantenimiento.

- Pues debo reconocerle que hace un buen trabajo.

.

Lucy estaba realmente concentrada en su trabajo. Kai la observaba de vez en cuando y escuchaba con atención sus comentarios.

Verla tan dedicada en lo que hacía, le recordó un poco a Akio. _Diversos recuerdos surgieron en su mente con ese nombre_.

Kai cerró sus ojos y dejo que las memorias inundaran su pensamiento.

_Era casi medio día. Lilya había preparado un delicioso almuerzo para el día de campo que tendrían en el parque. Solo le quedaba asegurarse de que su hija y su esposo terminaran de alistarse. _

_- ¡Lucy-chan termina de prepararte, ya casi nos vamos! – pidió la mujer en voz alta desde la cocina, para que su hija la escuchara._

_- ¡Esta bien mami! _

_Lilya sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de su hija. Ahora solo le restaba apresurar a su marido._

* * *

_Akio se encontraba en su estudio a puerta cerrada; estaba trabajando en un pequeño proyecto especial de beyblade._

_Su escritorio estaba lleno de piezas y herramientas, algunas se habían caído al suelo. Los cajones del escritorio estaban abiertos y su contenido revuelto. _

_Los libros del librero que había del lado izquierdo de la habitación estaban desordenados… La habitación entera era un desastre. _

_Alguien llamó a la puerta…Pero Akio no se percato de ello._

_Volvieron a tocar…Una vez más no hubo respuesta…La manija de la puerta giro y la puerta se abrió. _

_Lilya estaba de pie en el umbral, recorrió con la vista toda la habitación, que apenas una hora antes estaba ordenada._

_- Bien, ahora solo debo encontrar un anillo de balance que le proporcione un buen equilibrio. – Comentó para sí, Akio – Veamos, veamos... Este es demasiado pesado, necesito algo más ligero… Ajá este es perfecto. _

_Ahora solo ajustamos esto y… ¡Listo! El beyblade perfecto para Lucy. _

_Akio miraba con expresión triunfante su trabajo terminado. _

_Ahora solo tenía que poner todo en orden o de lo contrario su esposa lo "mataría"._

_- Ejem… - Escuchó detrás suyo. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna._

_- "Estoy muerto" – pensó el aterrado hombre._

_Lentamente dio vuelta a la silla. Frente a él, estaba Lilya de brazos cruzados y muy seria, en sus ojos podía verse lo molesta que estaba. _

_- ¡Ah querida! Ajajajaja. – rió con nerviosismo, no se le ocurría que decir. – Esto… ¿Ya es hora de irnos?_

_Lilya no dijo nada; se inclino un poco y con la mano derecha tomo a su marido por la oreja, como una mamá que reprende a su hijo. _

_- Se suponía que solo ibas a terminar un "pequeño" proyecto, no que ibas a destrozar el estudio. _

_- Ayayay, eso duele. – se quejo Akio._

_Lucy observaba divertida a sus padres._

_- Jajajaja. ¿Papá otra vez hiciste enojar a mamá? _

_Akio no pudo evitar reír. Para su pequeña aquella era una escena bien conocida. _

_Lilya soltó la oreja de su marido y se incorporo._

_- Jo en serio que tú nunca aprendes. – suspiro indignada. A veces le parecía que su esposo se portaba como un niño._

_Una vez más, las risas de Lucy y Akio llenaron la habitación._

_- ¡Casi lo olvido! Mami ¿Puedo invitar a Kai para que venga con notros al parque?_

_- Por supuesto que puedes._

_Akio puso mala cara al escuchar aquello, pero no se opuso._

_- Wiii gracias mami._

_- Lucy- chan ¿puedes ir a traer la chaqueta de papá? – pidió Akio._

_- ¿La verde? _

_- Si – confirmo el hombre._

_- ¡Esta bien papá! – Lucy se retiro a buscar la chaqueta._

_Lilya suspiro; sabía que su marido había pedido deliberadamente ese favor a su hija para hablar a solas._

_- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a decirme? _

_- No me agrada la idea de que ese niño sea amigo de Lucy. Después de todo es el nieto y único heredero de Voltaire Hiwatari. - Akio estaba muy serio._

_- "Voltaire Hiwatari" - Ese nombre era bien conocido por Lilya, después de todo un par de años atrás, él había tratado de reclutar a su marido para ayudarle a desarrollar beyblades especiales, que fueran "armas" de incalculable poder destructivo. Por su puesto, su marido se había negado a participar en algo así._

_Para Akio el beyblade era un juego con el que tanto niños como adultos podían divertirse. _

_Nunca imaginó que su pequeña terminaría conociendo al nieto de Voltaire, menos aun que terminarían siendo amigos._

_- No deberías ser tan duro con el niño – dijo Lilya con su dulce voz - Él no tiene la culpa de que su abuelo sea esa clase de persona…_

_- ¡Ya lo sé! - dijo tajante - Es solo que me preocupa que algo malo le pase a Lucy. _

_- ¿No será que estas algo celoso de que nuestra hija tenga un "amigo"? – comentó en broma Lilya para aliviar un poco la tensión. _

_Y vaya que funciono._

_- Pero que tonterías dices, Lucy es aún muy pequeña como para pensar en otras cosas._

_Lilya río por la cara que puso su marido. _

_- Tan celoso como siempre. – dijo entre risas._

_- ¡Listo! – Lucy acababa de llegar con la chaqueta de su papá._

_- Muy bien ¡Hora de irnos! – ordenó Akio tras ponerse en pie._

_- ¡SI! Vamos al parque, vamos al parque. – Canturreó la niña._

* * *

_La familia Naekino se hallaba frente a la entrada de una imponente mansión de tres plantas con grandes ventanales y una suntuosa entrada principal._

_La residencia estaba adornada con un jardín formal al frente, que daba a la vivienda un aspecto más refinado pero a la vez frio ya que carecía de flores. _

_Solo una antigua fuente de mármol ubicada justo en medio del jardín aportaba algo de alegría al lugar. _

_- Mira mamá ahí está Kai. – dijo la pequeña._

_Kai estaba en el jardín acompañado de una mujer mayor, seguramente el ama de llaves de la mansión._

_- ¡Oye Kai!_

_Kai se volvió para ver quien lo había llamado. _

– _¡Por aquí! – Lucy agitaba la mano derecha para llamar la atención de su amigo. _

_- ¡Lucy! – dijo con alegría._

* * *

_- Buenos días – El ama de llaves abrió la reja para dejarlos pasar. La familia le dio las gracias. _

– _Ustedes deben ser la familia Naekino. El joven Hiwatari me ha hablado mucho de ustedes. Soy la encargada de esta casa, Yurisa Ishikawa._

_- Gusto en conocerla Yurisa-san. Soy la señora Lilya A. de Naekino, el es mi esposo Akio Naekino. _

_- Entonces esta jovencita debe ser Lucy. – dijo amablemente la mujer._

_- Si – confirmó la niña._

_- El señor Voltaire sí que debe vivir cómodamente en este lugar – comentó repentinamente Akio, que mantenía una actitud bastante fría._

_La primera impresión de Kai sobre el señor Naekino era que se trataba de una persona bastante intimidante._

_Lilya miró con reproche a su marido. Su comentario estaba bastante fuera de lugar en ese momento. _

_- Perdone mi descortesía.- se disculpo Akio al darse cuenta de lo grosero que había sonado su comentario. _

_- No se preocupe. _

_- Lucy, porque no van tú y Kai a ver el jardín. – propuso Lilya._

_- OK _

_Los niños se alejaron dejando a los adultos con sus asuntos._

_- Tú papá da un poco de miedo. _

_- Nah. Mamá da más miedo cuando se enoja._

_Aquello resultaba algo difícil de creer para Kai, pues Lilya había sido muy amable con él._

_- El señor Voltaire rara vez viene aquí – aclaró Yurisa - Su nieto es el único que vive en esta casa y yo soy la encargada de cuidarlo…_

_- ¿Y sus padres? – preguntó Lilya, ya que le parecía extraño que un niño de la edad de su hija estuviera sin su familia._

_- Lamentablemente fallecieron en un accidente en Rusia. – respondió Yurisa con tristeza. - El joven Kai apenas era un bebe cuando pasó, por lo que su abuelo el señor Voltaire se hizo cargo de él...Hace un año que lo trajo a la mansión y lo dejó a mi cuidado. _

_Aquello conmovió a Lilya, no imaginaba lo triste que fue para el pequeño crecer sin sus padres._

_Yurisa aun recordaba la mirada perdida de Kai el día que Voltaire se lo dejó a cargo. Era como si aquel niño acabara de pasar por un tremendo trauma._

_- "Lilya tiene razón, él no tiene la culpa de ser nieto de Voltaire…- Akio observaba a ambos niños jugar, mientras meditaba sobre la situación. - No debería oponerme a que sean amigos" _

* * *

_- Jajajaja. ¡Qué divertido! _

_- Lo haces muy bien Lucy. – Kai le estaba enseñando nuevas maniobras con el beyblade._

_Las risas de ambos niños llamarón la atención del ama de llaves._

- Nunca había visto al joven Hiwatari sonreír tanto – Comentó - Es bueno que pueda pasar tiempo con alguien de su edad.

– _Yurisa-san sé que es repentino pero ¿podría Kai-chan acompañarnos en nuestro día de campo? – Preguntó Lilya - Nosotros nos haremos cargo de él. _

_- No hay problema. – Respondió la mujer - ¡Estoy segura de que estará encantado con la idea!_

_- Muchas gracias… ¡Lucy-chan! Es hora de irnos. _

_Kai se desanimo un poco al oír aquello. _

_Ambos niños regresaron a donde estaban los adultos._

_- ¿Podemos quedarnos un ratito más? – pidió Lucy_

_-No, ya debemos irnos – respondió Akio._

_- Pero, podrás seguir jugando con Kai porque vendrá con nosotros al parque. – le dijo Lilya._

_- Yupiiiiii – saltó Lucy._

_- ¿De verdad puedo ir Yurisa-san? _

_- ¡Claro que puedes ir! Tan solo prométeme que te portaras bien. – pidió la mujer._

_- Lo prometo… - Kai estaba realmente feliz - Llevare mi beyblade para seguir enseñándote nuevos movimientos. _

_Cuando Akio vio lo entusiasmados que estaban por seguir practicando, decidió que era momento de entregarle a su hija el beyblade en el que había estado trabajando._

_- Pensaba dártelo cuando llegáramos al parque pero creo que ahora es buen momento – Akio metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho y saco un pequeño beyblade azul celeste. Cuando su hija lo vio se le ilumino la mirada._

_- ¡Waaau mi propio beyblade! Gracias papá – Lucy se arrojo a los brazos de su padre, por poco lo hace caer. _

_- Jejeje me alegra que te guste – Akio acariciaba la cabeza de su hija – Ahora podrás seguir practicando con tu amigo Kai… ¡Espero que le enseñes bien! – agregó dirigiéndose a Kai._

_- Si –respondió tímidamente._

_-¡Todo el mundo a la camioneta! – Ordenó Akio con voz alegre – ¡Nos vamos al parque!_

_-Siiiiii- Dijeron ambos niños._

– "_El papá de Lucy puede parecer bastante enojón, pero en realidad es muy alegre."_

_Yurisa los despidió desde la entrada se sentía feliz por Kai. _

_- "Ellos serán como una familia para él" – pensó mientras observaba como el vehículo de alejaba._

* * *

_Tras media hora de camino llegaron al parque. _

_El lugar era verdaderamente hermoso, estaba ambientado como un jardín japonés; poseía una abundante vegetación, propia de la zona. Había senderos de piedra que parecían fundirse con el lugar, invitando a los visitantes a transitarlos para admirar la belleza que los rodeaba, mientras se relajaban con el sonido monótono de las pequeñas cascadas de agua que caían a los lagos, rebosantes de vida y color, que les proveían los peces Koi._

_Los olores que se percibían eran un deleite, eran tan puros y frescos como el roció mañanero._

_Subieron al puente de madera y se detuvieron un momento para admirar el paisaje. Lilya y Akio se apoyaron en el barandal, mientras que Kai y Lucy se agacharon para ver más de cerca a los peces..._

_Recorrieron el parque caminando por los senderos de piedra, hasta que encontraron el lugar perfecto para almorzar. La comida era en su mayoría sándwiches, aunque también había croquetas de pescado, ensalada y frutas frescas, y para el postre una deliciosa tarta de manzana y algunas galletas caseras con chispas de chocolate…_

_Luego del almuerzo, los niños se dispusieron a practicar y como no había plato de beyblade tuvieron que conformarse con el sendero, no era muy liso, pero por lo menos serviría._

_- Que raro, mi beyblade no está girando bien. – Acababa de lanzarlo y ya comenzaba a tambalearse. _

_- Déjame revisarlo - le dijo Akio a Kai. – Hmmm aquí está el problema, el núcleo esta algo dañado, por eso no ajusta bien y provoca que se desequilibre al girar, tendremos que ponerle uno nuevo. – Akio acomodo el núcleo de tal forma que se mantuviera estable. –Con eso debería estar bien por un rato, tan solo no lo fuerces o se volverá a desestabilizar._

_- Muchas gracias…_

_- Eso fue muy lindo de tu parte cariño. – dijo Lilya cuando Akio se sentó junto a ella. _

_- Si bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él. _

_La improvisada reparación había funcionado, cuando Kai lanzo su beyblade giro con normalidad, ya no se tambaleaba._

_- Ahora te enseñare como controlar tu beyblade en una batalla. No debes precipitarte al momento de atacar – Indico Kai – espera que tu rival baje la guardia; así tu ataque será más efectivo…_

* * *

- ¡Listo Kai! – Lucy que acababa de terminar de hacer la modificación.

- No te escucho, creo que se quedo dormido. – dijo Colmillo.

En ese momento el celular de Lucy comenzó a sonar, la chica se puso muy seria y algo tensa, sabía perfectamente quien la llamaba. Saco el móvil de su mochila y salió a toda prisa del camarote. No fue sino hasta que ingreso en una pequeña bodega que lo contesto.

- Vaya, creí que no responderías. - se escuchó decir con ironía a una voz masculina.

- Tuve que alejarme para que no me escucharan. - su voz era fría.

- No te oyes muy feliz y yo que pensé que estarías más animada al ver la sorpresa que te había mencionado.

Lucy apretó con fuerza el teléfono. Debía mantenerse en calma, pero había tantas cosas que quería decirle.

- ¿Para qué me necesitas ahora? – preguntó con fiereza.

- Hmmm parece que estar lejos de la abadía te ha devuelto ese carácter rebelde… - Lucy no dijo nada. - …Bien solo llamaba para saber ¿qué tal marcha el trabajito que te encargue?

- Aun no he tenido oportunidad de verlos pelear.

Aquella respuesta no lo complació.

- Que pena. – Dijo con fingida decepción - Yo creía que ya te habías enfrentado por lo menos contra uno de ellos en serio. - Lucy se paralizo al escuchar aquello, él le estaba dando a entender que ya estaba enterado de su batalla contra Kai. – En fin; te facilitare un poco las cosas. Tengo entendido que un tal Kenny es el que se encarga de todo lo relacionado con los beyblades del equipo, seguramente tendrá todos los datos que necesitamos, almacenados en su computadora, en cuanto surja la oportunidad quiero que extraigas esa información y me la envíes.

Colmillo observaba con atención a la joven, no alcanzaba a escuchar mucho de lo que le estaban diciendo, pero por la expresión de su rostro sabía que era algo desagradable para ella.

- Por cierto no intentes pasarte de lista con migo, no quiero trucos, sabes muy bien cuales serian las consecuencias de tu insensatez.

- Como ordene – respondió con voz apagada.

La llamada había terminado, Lucy se apoyo contra la pared y suspiro. Se sentía terriblemente mal por acceder a cumplir con aquello pero no le quedaba de otra. Él la había puesto contra la espada y la pared.

- ¡Lo odio, odio ser su maldita marioneta!

* * *

Poco después de que Lucy se retirara Kai despertó.

- "¡Vaya! Me quede dormido." – pensó para sus adentros.

Tras incorporarse se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Se acerco al escritorio donde Lucy había estado trabajando, su Dranzer estaba ahí. Lo tomo y lo miro con atención, se veía prácticamente igual que antes salvo por una leve modificación en las aspas del anillo de ataque, ahora estaban más delgadas y con una punta más pronunciada.

- Me pregunto si ¿Ya estará listo? – El bit se ilumino por un momento – Hmmm. Tomaré eso como un sí.

Kai se retiro a la bodega del barco para probar cuanto había mejorado Dranzer con la modificación.

- Este es el lugar más tranquilo para entrenar – dijo para sí.

* * *

- Te digo que estoy bien. – replicaba Lucy.

- Pues no me lo parece – argumentó Colmillo – Luces preocupada ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

- Nada importante – respondió tajante.

Ambos estaban frente a la puerta de su camarote, cuando Lucy la abrió notó que el bicolor ya no estaba. – Seguramente se fue a probarlo – dedujo al ver que Dranzer no estaba.

* * *

El resto del equipo se hayaba en la piscina del barco. Max y Tyson ya estaban en el agua divirtiéndose en grande, Ray aun estaba algo indeciso en, si meterse o no, Kenny por su parte ya les había dejado en claro que no quería mojarse, había preferido observarlos mientras trabajaba en su laptop.

- ¡Oh Kenny! ¿Por qué no dejamos esto para después? Es un lindo día, deberías divertirte.

- Lo siento Dizzy, tenemos que terminar de revisar estos datos para empezar a planear el nuevo programa de entrenamiento para los chicos, el campeonato comenzara dentro algunas semanas y aun no creo que estemos lo suficientemente preparados.

- Ya que – dijo resignada Dizzy.

Lucy vio desde lejos a sus compañeros de equipo que se divertían en la piscina.

- Quizá ellos sepan a donde fue Kai – dijo.

- Anda Ray no seas aguafiestas, ven a divertirte con nosotros. – le decía Max.

- Ya voy.

- ¡Oh! ¡Hola Lucy! – saludo el ojimiel a la recién llegada.

- Hola, am Ray ¿Verdad? – Aun no estaba del todo familiarizada con sus nombres.

- Jejeje. Correcto.

- Esto… ¿Has visto a Kai?

- No, lo siento.

- "¿Donde podrá estar?" – Ya lo había buscado por casi todo el barco y no daba con él.

- ¡BALA DE CAÑON! – grito Max al saltar del trampolín.

El rubio cayó estrepitosamente al agua, esto causó que una gran cantidad de agua salpicara y mojara de pies a cabeza a Ray, Lucy y Colmillo.

- "Genial ahora oleré a perro mojado" – pensó con disgusto el lobo.

- Lo siento – se disculpo Max sin dar mucha importancia a lo que había hecho.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Ray.

- No del todo – respondió molesta pues su día iba de mal en peor - Será mejor que vaya a cambiarme antes que…

De la nada un chorro de agua fue lanzado contra su rosto.

- Jeje Ahora ya no tendrás excusas para no meterte a nadar Ray, ya estás bien mojado. ¡Y todo gracias a mí! Jajajaja. - Tyson sostenía una potente pistola de agua; como se había sumergido para tomar desprevenido a Ray no se dio cuenta de que Lucy estaba junto a su compañero y que era a ella a quien había mojado.

- Tyson esta en problemas – canturreó Dizzy.

- Ah Tyson. A quien mojaste fue a Lucy no a mí.

- ¡¿Qué? – Aquello lo dejo en shock. Salió a toda prisa de la piscina y se acerco a Lucy.

- ¡Ah! Lucy p-perdóname, no sabía que…

Lucy cerraba con fuerza sus puños, lo de Max podía tolerarlo, pero lo del chorro de agua que Tyson le había lanzado de lleno a la cara había sido el colmo.

- ¡ALEJATE DE MI! Eres una amenaza para mi bienestar físico y emocional. - Aquello había sido un poco rudo de su parte, pero estaba tan molesta que lo había dicho sin pensar. Dio media vuelta y se marcho dejando a los chicos sin palabras.

* * *

Lucy y Colmillo caminaban a paso decidido por uno de los corredores externos del barco.

- Eso fue el colmo. – dijo molesta, atrayendo la atención de un joven de cabello purpura y ojos cafés.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – preguntó en tono formal cuando ambos se cruzaron.

- No del todo - respondió molesta - un idiota me mojo.

- Corrección. Fueron dos idiotas – dijo sin pensar su canido acompañante

Aquello no había pasado desapercibido para el chico, que miro con cierta sorpresa e interés a Colmillo.

- Si me disculpas. – dijo Lucy continuando con su camino, dejando al joven sin oportunidad de decir o preguntar algo.

* * *

Ya en el camarote, tras quitarse la ropa mojada y ponerse una bata blanca. Lucy llenó la bañera hasta la mitad con agua tibia.

- Lo mejor será que te bañe a ti primero. – le dijo a Colmillo.

- ¿Qué? – Esa idea no era de su total agrado.

- Vamos no me salgas con eso de que así estas bien. Aun estas mojado.

- Yo no necesito un baño con que me quede al sol por un rato será suficiente. – tenía la esperanza de que eso la convenciera, aunque sabía que era poco probable.

- De eso nada, tedras que bañarte y no está a discusión.

- Hmmm… - No le quedo más que resignarse. - "Al menos ya no oleré mal"

Colmillo se metió en la tina, apenas y cabía. Lucy le mojo el pelaje con el agua tibia y luego le puso una considerable cantidad de shampo…

- Esto es realmente molesto – Colmillo estaba lleno de espuma, mantenía los ojos cerrados para que el jabón no le irritara. - ¿De qué te ríes?

- Tan solo imaginaba lo lindo que habría sido bañarte cuando eras un cachorrito… Aw, estarías tan pequeño.

- No empieces – aquello le resultaba algo embarazoso - mejor date prisa, tú también debes bañarte.

- Solo falta enjuagarte – Lucy quito el tapón de la bañera para que el agua se fuera y le abrió a la regadera para retirar el jabón del pelaje del lobo…

Lo seco con un par de toallas primero y luego con una secadora de cabello, esto último resulto ser de lo más agradable para él.

- Que agradable sensación - El aire calientito de la secadora acompañado de un cepillo suave que Lucy pasaba sobre su blanco pelaje le resultaba de lo más relajante.

- Listo – Lucy apago la secadora – Pareces un peluche, quedaste muy esponjoso.

- Umm, si bueno… - Tal vez no se notara pero estaba avergonzado. – Será mejor que te bañes. Estaré afuera vigilando la puerta.

- Está bien.

* * *

Max y Ray estaban jugando voleibol en la piscina.

- Vamos Ray lánzamela.

- Jajaja, ahí va.

Tyson veía a sus amigos jugar, pero su mente estaba en otra parte.

- Tyson deberías ir a divertirte con ellos, se suponía que tú eras el mas entusiasmado con venir a la piscina.

- No creo que haya escuchado una sola palabra de lo que le dijiste Kenny.

- ¡Tysooon! – lo llamó Kenny. Finalmente lo había sacado de su trance.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué ocurre jefe?

- Eso te pregunto yo, has estado distraído desde que discutiste con Lucy.

- Es verdad; no entiendo porque estaba tan enojada, no era para tanto.

- Tal vez seguía molesta por lo que ocurrió esta mañana. – opinó Kenny.

- ¡Oh y hablando de eso! ¿Qué crees que te haga Kai cuando se entere de lo que le hiciste? – preguntó Dizzy.

Tyson se puso en pie, ignorando la pregunta de Dizzy.

- Iré a hablar con ella.

* * *

Colmillo esta recostado frente a la puerta de baño. ÉL y Lucy estaban platicando sobre lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

- Debo admitir que al principio no me causo buena impresión, pero después de lo de esta mañana comienza a caerme bien.

- Jejeje. ¿Solo porque lanzo a Tyson por la borda?

- Exacto…

Cuando Tyson llegó escuchó que estaban platicando dentro del camarote, dedujo que se trataba de Kai y Lucy. Un poco dubitativo decidió entrar para disculparse, y como era su malacostumbre entro sin llamar a la puerta llevándose una gran sorpresa.

- …las caras de miedo que tenían.

- ¿Pero, QUÉ? – exclamó al ver que quien estaba hablando era Colmillo.

En cuanto Colmillo advirtió la presencia de Tyson guardo silencio, aun que ya era demasiado tarde pues ya lo había escuchado hablar.

-"¡Oh no! Esto será un problema ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo me salgo de esta?"

- ¡Que rayos! ¿Cómo es posible que estés hablando? Me estoy volviendo loco.

- "¡Ya sé!" – Colmillo tenía la esperanza de que el chico creyera que estaba alucinando o algo parecido. - Esto es solo tu imaginación, tú no has visto ni oído nada.

- ¡Ahhh un perro que habla! – gritó el chico, antes de caer desmayado por la impresión.

Lucy no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando afuera ya que el sonido del agua de la regadera silenciaba todos los demás.

- Debí quedarme callado…

Colmillo saco a Tyson de la habitación, lo arrastro por el pasillo hasta dejarlo a buena distancia del camarote, cuando iba de regreso se encontró con Kai, a éste le pareció extraño ver que estaba solo, pero no dijo nada.

Lucy ya había salido del baño, se había puesto una blusa negra, un pantalón color beige con detalles en gris y negro, en la parte de la rodilla y la pantorrilla, y llevaba el cabello recogido con algunos mechones sueltos.

- Hola Kai, te estuve buscando.

- Estaba en la bodega de carga. – dijo tranquilamente - Por cierto tenías razón, mejoro bastante. Gracias.

- Por nada. Ah casi lo olvido ¿Colmillo porque te fuiste?

- Ammm. Digamos que me deshice de la basura. – respondió el lobo, sin dar mucha importancia al asunto.

* * *

Tyson yacía sentado en el suelo, tenía la espalda apoyada contra la pared y las piernas extendías.

Apenas comenzaba a volver en sí.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Estaba algo aturdido. – Recuerdo que iba a disculparme con Lucy y luego… - Al recordar lo de Colmillo, Tyson se puso rápidamente de pie, y corrió a buscar a sus amigos, tenía que contarles lo que había visto y oído.

Llego a la piscina, pero ya no estaban ahí, entonces se dirigió a su camarote.

Andaba a toda prisa por los corredores; por poco choca con alguien del personal.

- Ten más cuidado.

- ¡Lo siento! – se disculpo sin dejar de correr.

* * *

Ray y Max estaban sentados en un sofá viendo la T.V, Kenny seguía concentrado en su trabajo.

- ¡CHICOSSSS! – grito Tyson al irrumpir en la habitación, sobresaltando a todos.

- ¿Qué-que tienes, que te paso? – preguntó alarmado Ray.

Tyson respiraba agitadamente, aun no recuperaba el aliento.

- ¡E-EL ANIMAL, LA BESTIA, EL PERRO!

- ¡Lotería!

- ¡Max! – Dijo Ray, no estaba de ánimos para bromas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó el jefe.

- Fui a disculparme con Lucy, escuche que estaba hablando con alguien, pensé que estaba con Kai, pero cuando abrí la puerta vi que el que estaba hablando era ese perro que la acompaña siempre.

Lo primero que pensaron los chicos fue "Se ha vuelto loco"

- Amigo creo que la caída te afecto. – le dijo Max.

- Que alguien llame a un loquero – sugirió Dizzy - Tyson alucina.

- ¡YO NO ESTOY LOCO! Sé muy bien lo que vi y oí ¡Y SE LOS VOY A DEMOSTRAR!

Tyson obligo a los chicos a acompañarlo para hablar con Lucy.

* * *

Kai, Lucy y Colmillo estaban en el corredor externo del lado izquierdo del barco, estaban platicando sobre lo que Kai había soñado.

- Si aun recuerdo ese día, nos pasamos toda la tarde arreglando tu beyblade…

- ¡Lucy tienes mucho que explicar! – interrumpió Tyson.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó extrañada.

- ¡Dinos como es que tu perro puede hablar! – le soltó Tyson.

- "Perro" – aquel termino le resultó ofensivo a Colmillo.

- Es un lobo no un perro. – Le corrigió Lucy - Y por lo otro no se dé que me hablas.

- No me importa si es un perro o un lobo, yo sé lo que…- Max le tapo la boca para evitar que se metiera en más problemas.

- No le hagas caso Lucy, la caída le afecto.

- Ya me di cuenta.

- A mi no me lo parece. Quizás deba lanzarlo otra vez, solo que sin la cuerda. – opinó Kai.

Aquel comentario basto para hacer que Tyson se callara…

- ¡Listo! - El jefe finalmente había terminado de analizar los datos del equipo.

- ¿Buenas noticias?

- De hecho no Ray. Descubrí una inquietante tendencia en nuestras batallas tras ver los videos de nuestros enfrentamientos. Miren se los mostrare. - Kenny giro su laptop hacia ellos para permitirles ver la pantalla. - Observen la batalla de Tyson contra Kai, antes de que Kai se convirtiera en nuestro líder. En el torneo asiático, la batalla de Tyson contra Lee de los White Tigers y más recientemente su encuentro cabeza a cabeza contra Steve de los _All Starz_ en el torneo estadounidense.

- Oye jefe, solo estas mostrando mis derrotas. – le reprochó Tyson.

- Tranquilízate Tyson, lo que quiero demostrarles con esto es que en todos nuestros encuentros hemos tenido dificultades, pero siempre logramos ganar al mejor de tres.

- ¿Y que con eso? – preguntó Kai.

- Cada miembro de este equipo tiene habilidades fenomenales. - Dijo Dizzy. - Ray demuestras un enfoque muy equilibrado en tus ataques, Max eres un especialista en la defensa solida, Tyson es un feroz competidor, Kai eres pensativo pero directo y Lucy am, me temo que aun no conozco tus habilidades…

Los chicos miraban perplejos al jefe, aun no entendían lo que trataba de decirles. Por lo que Kenny fue directo al punto.

- Con estas habilidades siempre logramos ganar en el último momento, pero debo decir que eso no será suficiente para el campeonato mundial. Supongo que por eso el señor Dickenson te incluyo en nuestro equipo Lucy, tú eres de Rusia por lo que podrías brindarnos información sobre el equipo Ruso.

Todos miraron a Lucy.

- Lo siento pero no puedo, el equipo que participara en este torneo mantiene oculta toda su información y rara vez se muestran en público, por lo que no hay mucho que pueda decirles sobre ellos, que les sea de ayuda - Aquellas palabras desanimaron al jefe.

- Bien, entonces solo nos queda seguir entrenando y buscar la forma de fortalecernos, además, no debemos confiarnos por haber ganado los campeonatos anteriores, mucho menos subestimar a nuestro oponente. Así como te ocurrió cuando te enfrentaste a Lucy. – dijo el jefe a Tyson.

- Eso te pasa por dejar que tu titulo de campeón se te suba a la cabeza.

- Arg, si eres tan buena entonces propón algo que nos ayude.

- Mejoren el mecanismo de sus beyblades, necesitan dotarlos de mayor resistencia, solo con sus habilidades no les será suficiente para resistir una batalla contra el equipo ruso…

- Como su tú supieras de mecanismos.

- Te sorprendería lo buena que es – Kai sostenía a Dranzer con la mano derecha. – Con solo una batalla logro descubrir cuáles eran los puntos débiles de Dranzer, y no solo eso, también consiguió fortalecerlos con algunas modificaciones mínimas.

- ¡Wau Lucy eres increíble! Ya veo por qué el señor Dickenson te unió a nuestro equipo.

Lucy se sonrojo un poco al oír las palabras de Max.

Kai le entrego su Dranzer a Kenny para que pudiera revisarlo…

- Con calma jefe - pidió Dizzy - parece como si estuvieras tecleando una tormenta, a este ritmo causaras un corto circuito en mi sistema.

Kenny estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo que no le prestó atención a la petición de Dizzy.

- ¡INCREIBLE! Con solo hacer ese mínimo cambio al anillo de ataque conseguiste hacerlo más eficiente, aumentaste su resistencia, de este modo se obtiene mayor ventaja en caso de que la batalla se alargue…

El equipo no se había percatado que alguien los observaba desde un piso superior con ayuda de unos binoculares mientras hablaba por su teléfono móvil.

- Todo está saliendo según lo planeado señor.

- Excelente, mantenme informado sobre todo lo que ocurra.

- Como ordene.

* * *

**Extra...**

**- **Chicos ayúdenme a responder los reviews del capi anterior.

**Todos:** - OK

- A ver la primera en comentar fue Kiray, respóndele tu Kai.

**Kai:** - Ya que. Espero que mi venganza no te haya decepcionado, y por lo de Colmillo seria divertido que los dejara en shock pero eso ya depende de Kazukime.

- La segunda fue Shadow.

**Lucy:** -Esta la respondo yop. Gracias por el cumplido y sip fue horrible lo de ya sabes (la mostaza solo que no quiero hacer sentir mal a Max) Lo bueno es que al final pude disfrutar de mi omelette.

- Seguimos con Tacaema.

**Colmillo:** - Gracias pero me temo que como yo no hay otro y pues le soy fiel a Lucy -/- Yo no diría pobres se lo tienen bien ganado jejeje.

- El siguiente es un fan anónimo. Te agradezco el comentario, me hace feliz el saber que mi fic te hizo pasar un buen rato, *w*

**Kenny:** -Ray sigue tu, Kazukime sigue soñando despierta.

**Ray: **- Créeme Hizumi no es divertido que te reciban así por la mañana, pero que más se puede esperar de estos dos ^_^

**Tyson: -** ¡Mi turnoooo! A ver bueno chica si a ti casi te da algo cuando me heche de cabeza, imagina como estaba yo cuando vi la reacción del amargado.

**Kai:** ¬¬***

**Tyson:** jeje no me hagas caso Kai. ¡Ah casi lo olvido! Debo decir que me hiciste reir bastante con lo de tu papà XD.

- Tambien debo agradecerle mucho a Kraoz Lieth, gracias por todos los consejos que me das y por las criticas constructivas, son bien recibidas, me ayudan mucho. Y debo decir que es en gran parte gracias a ti que he mejorado tanto desde que comence a reescribir esta historia (porque originalmente estaba escrita en una libreta n_n) En verdad muchas gracias.

**Max:** - Bueno eso es todo por ahora n_n, esperamos con ansias sus comentarios *3*

- Muero por saber que les pareció el capi *w*, en especial lo del Bungy. ^o^

**HASTA LA PROXIMA ENTREGA Bye.^_~**


End file.
